Une histoire d'araignée
by Kangoo
Summary: [Recueil d'OS sur Aventures] Parce que c'est comme si toute cette aventure ne tournait qu'autour de ces foutus bestioles... Au moins, il semblerait que ça se mange. Régulièrement M/M, rating T parce qu'on est jamais trop sûr.
1. Acide

J'ai enfin trouvé le chemin de la fanbase d'Aventures... Plus ou moins. Je migre depuis Fictionpress, bonjour !

Par rapport à beaucoup d'autres textes que j'ai pu lire, c'est... meh. Mais j'ai bien aimé l'écrire, on va dire que c'est suffisant.

Vaguement basé sur Aventures #5 et #6. Ne vous étouffez pas sur la guimauve, je m'en voudrais. Fluff, fluff et plus de fluff, Shin/Balthazar

* * *

Les cris qui menèrent la compagnie au bout du chemin n'avaient rien d'humain. Ils étaient monstrueux, aigu à en percer les tympans, et Théo fut instantanément persuadé que si les cauchemars avaient une forme ils feraient exactement ce son.

Grunlek s'avança précautionneusement, ignorant les cadavres lupins ensanglantés. Le loup, à côté de lui, émit un grognement pathétique à la vue de ce que le nain supposa être ses camarades. Il pressa sa manche contre son nez, grimaçant à l'odeur désagréable qui semblait l'entourer. C'était une odeur acide, qui laissait un goût âcre sur sa langue, et il lança un regard méfiant dans la direction des flaques verdâtre et gluantes qui jonchaient l'endroit. Quelque chose puant comme ça ne pouvait _pas_ être bénéfique, ou même sans danger. Le loup se colla contre sa jambe, le poil hérissé, confortant Grunlek dans l'idée qu'il ne valait mieux pas s'approcher du liquide visqueux.

Le cheval de Théo renâcla, refusant de s'approcher de l'une des flaques alors que son cavalier la regardait, essayant de se souvenir de ce que cela pouvait être. Il ne pensait pas avoir déjà rencontré une telle chose, et craignait de ne pas être une grande aide dans l'identification du liquide. Il se tourna vers le deuxième marcheur, sans porter quand intérêt à Bob qui, le front posé sur l'arrière du crâne de son cheval, récupérait encore de la perte du contrôle de sa partie démoniaque qu'il avait frôlé précédemment. Le mage n'était de toute façon probablement pas disponible pour quoi que ce soit il ne l'était jamais après l'utilisation de son pouvoir particulier. Son ignorance du demi-démon fut courte puisqu'au final, Shin marchait juste à côté de lui, une main sur l'encolure de la monture magique pour la guider alors que son maître somnolait sur son dos. Bob avait reprit connaissance, mais il n'avait pas lâché le cheval pour autant. Théo se dit que s'il n'était pas là, la main de l'archer serait probablement sur la jambe de Bob à la place.

« Hey, Shinddha ? Tu penses que tu pourrais analyser ces… flaques ?

\- Non. »

Le paladin haussa les sourcils, surpris de son refus catégorique. Son ami lui lança un regard profondément blasé, le genre de regard qui semblait dire ' _je m'attendais à mieux de ta part_ '.

« Je veux dire, c'est probablement des flaques d'acide. Tu voudrais que j'en fasse quoi, que je les goûte ? »

Grunlek lança distraitement un « Plonge ta main dedans, tu peux pas empirer son état à ce niveau », toujours attentifs à la menace qui, il en était sûr, était proche. Bob, les doigts entremêlés à la crinière de sa monture et le visage plongé dans les poils qui lui chatouillaient les narines, laissa échapper un gloussement, probablement amusé à l'idée de voir son camarade goûter le liquide inconnu… probablement pour s'écrouler la seconde d'après, foudroyé par quelque poison. Il avait toujours eu un humour plutôt noir, et sa fatigue n'arrangeait rien.

Théo leva les yeux au ciel.

« Bien sûr que non mais c'est toi, le plus proche de la nature. Tu dois bien avoir quelque chose dans ta manche pour, je sais pas, distinguer la dangerosité ou la vivacité de ce truc.

\- Avec notre chance, c'est des limons des marais, intervint Bob d'une voix un peu plus stable que tout à l'heure.

\- Et bien vous m'excuserez mais manquer de perdre ma main une fois m'a suffit, je vais éviter de me jeter tête baissé dans ce genre de choses. Surtout que ça n'a pas l'air particulièrement sain... »

Grunlek, qui leur tournait toujours le dos, leva les bras, impuissant face à l'attitude de ses amis. C'est vrai que la dangerosité des flaques n'était pas du tout flagrante.

Bob, finalement, releva la tête. Il la tourna de manière à voir la substance verte, plissant les yeux pour ramener sa vision à un état naturel et moins flou. L'herbe touchée par l'acide avait noircie et la couleur rapella étrangement quelque chose au mage…

Oh. La blessure de Théo, oui. C'était probablement lié.

Vacillant une seconde sur ses jambes, le temps qu'elles se réhabituent à supporter son propre poids, Bob s'approcha de la flaque et s'agenouilla à une distance respectable pour mieux l'observer. Il creusa dans ce qu'il se souvenait de ses cours académiques ( avant qu'il ne soit bannit de l'école ) et soupira en voyant que non, décidément, ce n'était pas un limon des marais. Ce n'était même pas vivant, en fait. Son soulagement fut de courte durée, disparaissant dès qu'il remarqua les morceaux d'os dispersés dans la masse spongieuse, trop épaisse pour s'infiltrer dans le sol.

« Bon, ce sont des flaques d'acides, mais au moins elle n'essayeront pas activement de nous sauter dessus. »

Soudainement, surprenant tous les membres du groupe, un cri retentit, mélange de détresse et de douleur.

« A l'aide, au secours ! Aidez-moi ! »

Grunlek, qui était le plus avancé du groupe, aperçut un nain lui faisant dos. Il abattit sa hache sur une créature qu'aucun d'eux ne pouvaient voir de leur position et l'ingénieur fit quelques pas rapides en avant, tentant de voir ce contre quoi il se battait.

La réponse était : une araignée géante. A ce niveau de leur voyage, il n'en était même pas surpris. Tout juste moyennement ennuyé, et c'était dire le point qu'avait atteinte son accoutumance aux dangers et ahurissants événements jonchant la route de la compagnie.

L'autre nain balança sa lame de toutes ses forces, entaillant tout juste la carapace aussi épaisse qu'une armure, lançant un coup d'oeil par dessus son épaule vers les autres aventuriers. En représailles, la monstrueuse créature le frappa de sa patte de telle manière qu'il s'écroula au sol. Grunlek la vit lever ses deux pattes avant, prête à les abattre sur sa victime à terre.

Ni une ni deux ( et légèrement paniqué, il fallait l'admettre ), l'ingénieur leva son bras artificiel. Il pointa rapidement le carreau en sortant, visant approximativement la tête de la créature, décidé à empêcher l'empêcher de tuer le guerrier.

Le trait fila à une vitesse presque impossible et vint exploser contre l'armure naturelle de la créature, éparpillant des débris aux alentours mais la distrayant juste assez pour qu'elle plante son ignoble appendice dans la jambe du nain plutôt que dans son ventre.

Théo planta ses talons dans les flancs de son cheval, sortant sa lance alors que sa monture s'élançait vers l'ennemi. Il se pencha sur l'animal, priant mentalement pour ne pas arriver trop tard pour le nain.

Bob eu, malgré son état encore un peu fatigué, un temps de réaction extraordinairement court. Mentalement, il ordonna à sa monture invoquée de s'éloigner du combat afin que, il espérait, il ne prendrait pas ( trop ) de dégâts. Le cheval fut heureux d'obtempérer et alla s'abriter sous un arbre proche. Une fois qu'il fut satisfait de la couverture de l'animal, il s'en retourna au problème du moment.

Le pyromage prit une profonde inspiration et plongea à la recherche de sa mana. Un mot glissa d'entre ses lèvres, incompréhensible pour qui ne manipulait pas la magie comme il le faisait, et des lignes rougeoyantes apparurent sous ses pieds. Elles s'étendirent, traçant un cercle d'invocation au motif compliqué. Quand il se referma, il se mit à briller d'une lumière doré et Bob sentit la chaleur des flammes s'enrouler autour de ses mains. Il ferma les yeux et plaça toute sa concentration dans son feu, faisant confiance aux autres pour le couvrir le temps qu'il fasse en sorte que son sort n'implose pas d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Shin réagit dès que son camarade commença son invocation. Il savait ce dont il avait besoins lors de ses incantations et ce n'était pas d'un observateur, mais plus d'un garde du corps. Après un dernier regard concerné vers l'homme, il disparu.

L'archer, courant de la foulée souple qui le caractérisait, détacha son arc de son dos et le baissa sur le côté de sorte à pouvoir avancer sans trébucher bêtement. Avec une vitesse qu'apportait l'habitude, il analysa la situation. Il devait viser les yeux afin d'espérer avoir le moindre impact sur l'arachnide mutante, mais était trop bas pour le faire sans embrocher le guerrier nain au passage.

Il prit sa décision et lança une prière aux dieux pour que ça marche.

« Grunlek ! »

Le nain, qui après autant d'années à voyager avec les mêmes personnes connaissaient leurs stratégies de combat par cœur, se baissa immédiatement. Il posa les mains au sol et fit le dos rond, prêt à recevoir le poids du demi-élémentaire sans broncher.

D'un mouvement du poignet, Shinddha créa une flèche de glace qu'il encocha immédiatement, la corde tendue et prêt à tirer. Il bondit et appuya son pied droit sur le dos de son camarade ( sur l'un de ses omoplates, là où il son poids ne lui briserait pas une vertèbre ), redressant son arc et le pointant sur la créature. Il fléchit le genou, puis le déplia brusquement ( le craquement de l'articulation, bien que bénigne, le fit mentalement grimacer ) et, emporté par son élan plus que par son appui, il eu l'impression de voler.

Sa trajectoire n'était pas des plus précises, mais elle était suffisante pour le moment. Prenant tout juste le temps de viser sa cible ( n'importe quel œil ferait l'affaire mais l'un des plus gros serait préférable ), il lâcha la corde et atterrit souplement au sol, manquant de se tordre une cheville avec son atterrissage mal préparé. Son camarade paladin lui lança un regard désabusé et il haussa les épaules en réponse.

La créature poussa un nouveau cri suraigu, de rage ou de douleur nul ne pouvait le dire. Elle se redressa, découvrant un dard énorme et luisant de poison.

Les trois aventuriers jurèrent à l'unisson.

Le nain aussi aurait bien juré, si il n'avait pas à présent eu un dard aussi tranchant qu'une épée planté dans le ventre, crachant dans son organisme un venin acide d'un vert malsain. Il poussa un hurlement de souffrance, et Théo frissonna, un mauvais pressentiment s'étendant à l'arrière de son esprit. Il soupira, mais il était un paladin et ne reculerait jamais devant quoi que ce soit pour détruire le mal.

Il brandit sa lance au dessus de sa tête, appelant à lui la force de la foudre. Grunlek lui lança un regard étonné quand il mit sa lance en position d'attaque, puis à mesure qu'il comprenait la stratégie, carrément ébahis et enfin résigné.

Théo voyait, de là où il était, la peau du nain se tordre et se déchirer, et l'image des flaques d'acide lui revint à l'esprit. Il serra les dents et adressa une rapide prière pour l'âme du guerrier. Malheureusement, il n'y avait rien qu'il pouvait faire. Il relança son cheval au galop, la scène s'assombrissant alors que de lourds nuages d'orages envahissaient le ciel. Le tonnerre gronda, grave au point de faire vibrer son armure.

Sa lance s'enfonça dans la poitrine du nain qui recracha tout l'air qu'il avait dans les poumons, pour la dernière fois. Le paladin avait fait attention à viser le cœur, abrégeant ainsi les souffrances de l'inconnu. Il leva sa main gantée, une prière à l'esprit et un cri d'appel aux lèvres.

« TONNERRE ! »

Un éclair zébra le ciel, donnant brièvement à l'araignée des ombres monstrueuses. Un deuxième, celui-cit droit sur lui. La foudre passa dans sa main, parcourant son corps d'un courant familier mais non-moins légèrement douloureux. Une explosion retentit, semblable au claquement d'un fouet, et un frisson traversa le nain qui sembla fondre sous l'effet conjoint de l'acide et de l'électricité. Ses restes, mélange de sang, de chaire et de venin, se répandirent sur le sol et la monture de Théo recula autant qu'il le pouvait avec son cavalier accroché à la menace.

Le courant continua sa course, touchant l'araignée avec la force d'un boulet de canon, et la bête hurla de nouveau, un grincement qui n'avait rien à envier à un ongle sur un tableau d'ardoise. Une odeur de chaire brûlée, mêlée à une plus chimique, commença à se répandre dans l'air. Les convulsions de l'arachnide manquèrent par deux fois de décapiter le guerrier qui fit reculer son cheval. Il préférait perdre sa lance à l'ennemi que sa tête, merci bien. Le tonnerre gronda de nouveau, s'éloignant progressivement, alors que les trop nombreuses pattes s'agitaient désespérément, l'araignée se retournant tant bien que mal.

Bob avait suivit le combat de loin, sortit de sa transe mais concentrée sur la magie sauvage enroulée autour de ses doigts sous la forme de flammes. Théo, devant l'araignée, semblait secoué mais pas gravement blessé, et les deux autres n'avaient pas la moindre égratignure qui n'est pas été là avant le combat. Il suffisait juste qu'il s'écarte et le mage pourrait brûler le monstre jusqu'aux enfers… Un mouvement attira son attention loin de la silhouette de Shin ( qui était décidément aussi agréable à regarder de dos que de face, il fallait lui pardonner sa distraction ).

Une araignée, aussi grosse que celle qu'ils avaient combattus durant la nuit. Non, pas une, deux, trois, quatre, au moins une dizaine de ces monstruosité, avançant sur leurs longues pattes grêles… Prêtes à encercler Grunlek et Shinddha, juste assez éloigné de Théo pour que le temps qu'il mette à se retourner leur soit fatal.

Un cri de détresse à moitié étouffé s'arracha à sa gorge sèche.

« SHIN ! »

xXxXxXx

Habituellement, Bob était un mage, si maladroit, au moins doté d'un sang-froid assez remarquable qui l'empêchait de paniquer en situation de crise. Il en était fier, plus que de ses capacités magiques du moins, et c'était probablement sa plus grande qualité en combat.

Son meilleur ami avait toujours eu cette façon de retourner sa logique, à un point où c'en était même plus amusant.

Le mage, prit dans un mouvement de panique quant à la position de son camarade, jura entre ses dents et lâcha la boule de feu qui s'étendait entre ses mains. Elle fila droite, ce pour quoi il remercia le ciel, et s'écrasa au milieu des araignées, explosant au contact du sol. Les ignobles arachnides ( ainsi que sa monture, mais c'était un moindre prix à payer ) furent plongées dans les flammes. Leurs cris inarticulés et inhumains se perdirent dans le crépitement familier du feu.

 _Au moins, Grunlek n'aura qu'à y ajouter un peu de beurre et ça devrait nous faire un repas._

Bob souffla sur le bout de ses doigts, légèrement brûlés par son sort. Il rajouta acheter une paire de gants ignifugés à son interminable liste mentale de choses à faire. Puis, brusquement, comme si se rendant tout juste compte de la réussite de son sort, il se mit à rire. Le résultat du stress mêlé à son improbable succès, probablement. Son hilarité, dont l'aspect un peu mégalomaniaque fut souligné par un « Je suis l'meilleur ! » hoqueté entre deux crises, le fit s'incliner vers l'avant, de sorte qu'il ne se rendit pas compte ni du cliquètement de pattes dans son dos, ni du mouvement de l'archer.

Il finit cependant par se relever parce que c'était pas tout, mais il y avait encore des ennemis dans la zone. Ce faisant, il aperçut enfin la flèche pointée dans sa direction et le regard profondément las de son meilleur ami. Un instant, Bob se demanda pourquoi il le visait, plaquant une main sur son torse en lançant un regard interloqué à Shin, avant de se dire que c'était peut être son attitude puérile et limite démoniaque qui pousserait l'un de ses coéquipiers à vouloir lui planter des choses entre les deux yeux.

 _Au moins, je mourais après avoir réussi quelque chose de grand_ , se dit-il, les épaules toujours secouées d'un rire hystérique étouffé. Les menaces de morts de la part de ses amis, aussi nombreuses soit-elles, ne s'étaient jusqu'alors jamais terminées par la perte de l'un de ses membres, ou organes vitaux. Il ouvrit dramatiquement les bras…

Et se recroquevilla sur lui-même quand la flèche, frôlant son épaule au passage, se planta dans une araignée en plein bond. La bête, empalée sur une flèche et à demi recouverte de glace, s'écroula au sol sans un cri. Bob, à moitié tourné pour la voir, déglutit. Il était passé à _ça_ de mourir d'une façon stupide et terriblement douloureuse et autant dire que ses nerfs l'avaient sentis passer, celle-là.

Le mage fit volte-face vers Shinddha qui leva son pouce avec un sourire moqueur, articulant silencieusement « De rien ». En réponse, il reçu une boule de feu.

Parce que Bob utilisait des solutions drastiques comme ça.

Il jura quand le projectile explosa à un bon mètre de distance du monstre qu'il visait, insultant mentalement sa chance qui n'avait même pas eu la politesse de durer pendant tout le combat. Sa malédiction des sorts peu concluants le rattrapait, à ce qu'il semblait. Shin se pointa lui même, articulant cette fois « Pourquoi moi ? », mais il fut coupé court par l'arachnide qui lui bondit sur le dos. Il se jeta en avant, les mains sur la tête, en une tentative désespérée d'esquiver l'attaque, mais huit pattes se plantèrent dans sa chaire et il cria, sa voix assez aiguë pour lui faire perdre quelques points d'audition au passage.

A sa gauche, il pouvait entendre Grunlek et son loup batailler contre l'une des araignées. Les crissements et craquements que faisaient le métal du bras du nain lui parvinrent malgré le vacarme du combat et il grimaça, espérant qu'il arriverait à se débarrasser de son adversaire avant que l'adversaire ne se débarrasse de son bras, ce qui serait un problème conséquent. Si seulement il pouvait atteindre le monstre planté dans son dos, il pourrait lui venir à l'aide !

Le sol trembla, de cette façon particulière qui indiquait la chute d'une chose particulièrement lourde. Pris au dépourvu, le demi-élémentaire trébucha, ses doigts manquants de peu leurs cible. Il passa assez près de l'arachnide pour en sentir la surface chitineuse, mais pas assez pour la saisir et l'arracher à son dos. Il supposa, avec cette secousse, que l'araignée géante avait été abattue par Théo. Enfin une bonne nouvelle.

L'araignée planta ses griffes plus profondément, lacérant encore sa peau, et il cria une nouvelle fois. Si elle traversait même le cuir qu'il portait avec ses pattes, il n'imaginait pas son dard. Une vive lumière vint dans sa direction, rougeoyante, et l'araignée disparut avec une intense sensation de chaleur et le souffle caractéristique des traits de feu de Bob. Son corps calciné rebondit au sol, recroquevillé. Libéré de son attaquant, Shin leva le visage vers son ami et lui sourit, reconnaissant, avant de s'écrouler en avant. La dernière chose qu'il vit fut le mage courant dans sa direction, et le ciel se couvrant encore une fois de nuages sombres.

A son réveil, le soleil avait continué sa course et d'après sa position, l'archer put placer l'heure à approximativement une heure de sa perte de conscience. Il se redressa sur ses coudes et regarda autour de lui, inquiet quant à la fin du combat qu'il avait raté.

Il vit en premier Grunlek, penché sur son bras mécanique duquel s'échappait encore un bref arc électrique de temps à autre. Un liquide visqueux, d'une couleur indéterminable, en coulait, et la prothèse était de toute évidence loin d'être en état de marche. Son loup était couché à une distance respectable et fixait le bras comme si il craignait qu'il ne le morde.

A la droite du nain était assit Théo, un pan de tissus ensanglanté dans la main. Il essuyait la lame de son épée en discutant avec l'ingénieur et aucun des deux ne semblaient avoir remarqués son réveil, plongé comme ils l'étaient dans leur tâche. Enfin, il y avait Bob. Le mage faisait les cent pas devant l'une des araignées qu'il avait calciné, marmonnant quelque chose dans sa barbe. Sa robe ondulait derrière lui d'une manière très dramatique, et c'était sûrement l'effet recherché. Shin leva les yeux au ciel et s'assit, ignorant le tiraillement de ses blessures dans son dos. Il passa une main sous son haut, touchant les bandages qui étaient enroulés autour de son torse du bout des doigts, et se tourna vers ses deux camarades les plus proches. Vu la capacité de son meilleur ami à faire des bandages, il n'y avait aucun doute dans le fait que ce soit l'un des deux autres qui s'en étaient occupés.

« Shin ! »

Décidément, il ne semblait dire que ça dernièrement. À cette pensée, l'archer se sentit rougir. Il se racla la gorge, mal à l'aise. Bob s'avança vers lui à grands pas, le visage animé d'un mélange de d'irritation et d'inquiétude.

« Au moins, tu es en vie. C'est déjà ça.

\- Mes blessures ne sont pas _si_ graves, tu sais ? »

Le mage se renfrogna et s'assit à côté de lui, les bras croisés.

« Attend, tu t'es évanouis au milieu d'un combat ! J'ai des raisons pour m'inquiéter quand même. »

Shin fit la moue et laissa son regard se perdre aux alentours pour ne pas avoir à regarder son camarade dans les yeux. Ses yeux tombèrent sur l'arachnide qu'il avait transpercé et un sourire étira ses lèvres. Suivant son regard, le mage laissa échapper un soupire amusé.

« Au moins, cette fois, je n'ai pas écopé d'un trou dans ma robe.

\- Ça va me poursuivre jusqu'à la mort de l'un de nous deux, pas vrai ?

\- Ce tissus coûte _cher_! »

Ils purent entendre un « Tss » moqueur de la part de Théo ( à moins que ce ne soit Grunlek ? ). L'ignorant, Bob vint glisser sa main droite dans les cheveux de l'archer, jouant distraitement avec ses mèches. Il était toujours assez tactile avec les autres et, si ça l'étonnait toujours, Shin n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Au lieu de ça, il pencha la tête de sorte à s'appuyer contre la main de son ami et lui lança une œillade curieuse.

« Ça m'a fais paniqué, moi, de te voir t'écrouler comme ça en plein milieu d'un combat avec le dos en sang.

\- Je pensais que tu ne paniquais jamais ? »

L'autre fronça les sourcils.

« Tu as la mauvaise habitude de me faire agir de la façon la moins cohérente avec moi-même possible.

\- Cette phrase n'est même pas française.

\- Bien sûr que si ! »

Et, avant qu'il ne puisse rétorquer quoi que ce soit, le pyromage se rapprocha jusqu'à pouvoir poser ses lèvres sur celle de Shin. Il s'éloigna rapidement, sans oser regarder son ami dans les yeux.

« Ne refais plus jamais ça, murmura-t-il. »

Il fit mine de se lever sur ses mots, prenant la fuite de la façon la moins subtile possible, et Shin sut que si il le laissait partir il n'allait plus arriver à lui parler avant la semaine prochaine au moins. Alors, réagissant avec la rapidité qui le caractérisait, l'archer tira sur sa manche et l'obligea à revenir à son niveau.

« Je vais avoir besoins de toi pour me garder à l'œil, répondit-il sur le même ton. »

Et il l'embrassa.

Grunlek adressa un grand sourire à Théo qui, maugréant, sortit de sa bourse une poignée de pièce et lui tandis.

Il empocha l'argent avec un rire triomphant.

« Je ne dirais qu'un mot : Enfin ! »

Le paladin acquiesça vivement et retourna au nettoyage de sa lame.


	2. Sang et fumée

Je suis terrible à écrire des romances. Quand j'aurais finis de reposter mes textes déjà écris je reviendrais à ma préquelle en cours, elle est beaucoup plus angsty. Tellement plus simple à écrire.

Shin/Bob, horrible cliché du "c'est un rêve ! c'est une prémonition ! non, c'est un... mauvais ressort scénaristique !"

* * *

Shinddha avait rarement le moindre problème avec l'idée de laisser les autres faire son travail. Si le proverbe 'On n'est jamais si bien servi que par soi-même' s'était par le passé révélé vrai, et pas qu'une seule fois, il y avait généralement quelqu'un de plus qualifié que lui pour faire ce qui devait être fait. Il y avait bien une raison pour laquelle il avait toujours laissé la cuisine à Grunlek, malgré le fait qu'il soit parfaitement capable de se nourrir seul.

Mais Shin, étant solitaire par nature, avait de nombreux talents destinés à le garder en vie le plus longtemps possible, et l'un d'eux étaient de reconnaître un problème dont il devait s'occuper lui-même.

« Tu es sûr de toi ? »

La voix de Théo le sortit brusquement de sa réflexion. Shin posa les vivres qu'il était en train d'emballer pour se focaliser sur son ami.

« Je sais que ton instinct d'inquisiteur veut que tu ailles t'occuper de ça toi-même… Mais c'est à moi de le faire, cette fois. »

Théo secoua la tête.

« Ce que je veux dire, c'est que… je sais que tu étais proche de lui. Ce serait plus simple pour toi si je m'en occupais.

\- Pour une fois, je ne recherche pas la simplicité. »

Sur ces mots, l'archer reprit son empaquetage. Son camarade soupira mais sembla accepter ses arguments, puisqu'il retourna aux côtés de Grunlek. Le nain caressait distraitement la tête d'Eden depuis près de quarante-trois minutes et même sans se retourner, Shin pouvait sentir le poids de son regard inquiet sur sa nuque.

Il souleva son sac avec un grognement soulagé et le chargea sur le dos de son cheval. Habituellement, il restait loin de ces créatures infernales ( une lointaine rencontre avec les sabots de la monture de Théo lui avait laissé une certaine rancune envers les équidés ), mais à situation désespérée solution drastique. Les dieux savaient à quel point il aurait tué pour ne pas avoir à subir le voyage sur le dos de cette bête, pourtant la plus calme et docile qu'ils aient pu trouver.

Attachant sa longue cape autour de son cou, il se retourna vers ses deux camarades.

« Si je pars maintenant, je pourrais être arrivé d'ici deux jours. Donc… ah, probablement adieu, hein ? »

Ignorant les réponses alarmée qu'il reçut, il bondit sur son cheval et le lança au galop sur une route qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien, même après toutes ces années.

Il ne ralentit pas avant que la lune soit haute dans le ciel et que sa monture ne commence à trembler sous l'effort. Prenant pitié d'elle, il ralentit progressivement jusqu'à s'arrêter au bord d'un ruisseau. L'archer, une fois de retour sur le plancher des vaches, posa son arc et son carquois et plongea les mains dans l'eau glacée pour s'en asperger le visage, chassant la fatigue qui s'amoncelait aux bords de son esprit. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre le luxe de dormir, pas tout de suite. Il avait encore trop de kilomètres à parcourir et trop peu de temps à perdre.

Son reflet lui rendit un regard cerné, perdu dans les ombres du capuchon de la cape. Porter une capuche sur une autre n'était pas des plus confortable, mais c'était le meilleur moyen qu'il avait pour qu'aucun des villageois ne le reconnaisse comme étant l'un des aventuriers étant venu dans les environs il y a quelques années.

Grognant sous la douleur de ses muscles épuisés, Shin se remit péniblement en selle.

Il garda ce rythme jusqu'à l'aube du deuxième jour, s'arrêtant à peine pour grappiller une heure ou deux de sommeil, mangeant sans poser pied à terre. Il avait atteint un tel point d'épuisement qu'il ne ressentait même plus la fatigue et avançait en pilote automatique.

Il fut tiré de sa torpeur par une odeur particulière. Fumée, sang et chaire brûlée. Il préféra ne pas s'attarder sur le côté familiarité de la chose. Relevant les yeux de l'arrière du crâne de sa monture, il les posa sur le spectacle qui s'étendait devant lui.

Les arbres et le sol portaient des traces noires, comme si quelqu'un ou quelque chose y avait brûlé jusqu'à ne plus être qu'un tas de cendre dispersé par le vent. La terre étaient humide, probablement gorgée de sang, et les arbres qui n'avaient pas été calcinés portaient de profondes marques semblables à des griffures. Il n'y avait aucun cadavres, soit par destructions absolue de ceux-ci, soit parce qu'ils avaient été récupérés après le combat par les bêtes sauvages. Shin fronça le nez et planta ses talons dans les flancs de son cheval. L'animal avançait lentement, rendu agité par la destruction de l'endroit.

Son chemin, durant les trois heures suivantes, fut jonché de charognards. Il croisa, entre autres, des corbeaux, penchés sur un corps clairement lupin. Les oiseaux l'avaient regardés passer en silence, le suivant de leurs yeux perçants alors qui avançait au pas sur la route. La rencontre le mis plus mal à l'aise qu'il ne l'avouerait jamais.

Malgré son allure, il arriva aux portes du village avant que le soleil n'atteigne son zénith. Les grandes portes, autrefois obstacle insurmontables pour leur compagnie, pendait à présent sur leurs gonds, béantes. Un corps était entendu sur les rempart, à peine retenu de la chute par la masse de plumes et de becs ensanglantés sur son dos. Les corbeaux se tournèrent tous vers lui, un parfait ensembles d'yeux sombres traquant ses mouvements.

Le demi-élémentaire frissonna et intima à son cheval d'avancer.

Ses sabots résonnaient étrangement dans le silence des rues. Les vitres explosés, les murs brûlés, le sang qui coulait encore sur le bord des pavés donnaient à la scène un air apocalyptique, ce même aspect qu'ils avaient tous tentés d'empêcher, cinq années auparavant. Avec la cape noire dans laquelle il s'était drapé qui se fondait dans la robe sombre de sa monture, Shin aurait fait tache n'importe où. Dans ce paysage, il n'était pas plus troublant que les traces de suie sur la pierre. Cette constatation le rendit mélancolique sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi.

Un couinement étouffé lui fit tourner la tête. Il cligna des yeux, peu sûr de ce qu'il voyait, et un sourire amer vint étirer ses lèvres, heureusement caché par l'ombre de sa cape.

Le chef de la garde, ou du moins ce qu'il en restait, poussa un gémissement pitoyable en se ramassant encore plus sur lui-même. Ses tatouages bleutés semblaient avoir été suivis par une lame terriblement acérée, et leur étendu lui garantissait une souffrance atroce. Il semblait plus proche de la mort qu'il n'aurait dû, compte tenu du fait qu'il respirait encore, et portait sur le cavalier un regard terrifié.

« Où ? »

Nouveau couinement, alors que l'autre homme tentait de s'enfoncer dans l'ombre du mur plus qu'il ne le faisait déjà. Dans son état présent, il devait prendre le cavalier pour quelque spectre de la mort venu dévorer son âme.

« Le démon. Où est-il ? Répond ! »

Tressaillant au son de sa voix, son interlocuteur pointa la direction approximative de l'hôtel de ville. Ses ongles étaient cassés et rouges, comme si il avaient griffé la pierre à se les arracher. Shin éperonna sa monture avant de céder à la tentation de planter sa dague dans la poitrine de l'autre homme. Ceci-dit, ça abrégerait ses souffrances.

Plus il s'approchait de l'endroit, plus la bête qu'il chevauchait ralentissait, jusqu'au point où elle s'arrêta totalement. Avec un soupir, Shin se laissa tomber au sol. Il attacha les rênes à ce qu'il restait d'une porte, assez lâchement pour que l'animal puisse fuir si besoins mais reste attaché assez longtemps tant qu'il n'y avait aucun danger. Il ne manquerait plus qu'il doive rentrer à pieds !

Pour peu qu'il rentre.

L'archer encocha une flèche et parcouru silencieusement les ruelles le séparant de l'hôtel de ville. Genoux pliés, oreille tendue, il s'attendait à se faire sauter dessus à tout moment, le sentiment d'insécurité grandissant dans son ventre au fil de ses pas l'étouffant peu à peu. Quand il atteignit le coin de la ruelle, il avait l'impression d'avoir avalé des charbons ardents et priait presque pour se faire attaquer, juste pour que cette sensation disparaisse.

Discrètement, il lança un regard de l'autre côté du mur.

Les flammes dans son ventre se répandirent dans ses membres, jusqu'à ce que le moindre de ses muscles soit tendu au point d'en trembler.

Il était là, assit ( avachit ) sur les marches devant le bâtiment comme un prince sur son trône, les coudes appuyés derrière lui et la tête balancée en arrière. Ses cheveux étaient plus longs, mais ils tombaient toujours de la même façon sur ses épaules. Il ne portait pas la robe dans laquelle il l'avait vu pour la dernière fois, mais il reconnaissait ses goûts si particuliers dans l'étoffe écarlate et les runes dorées de celle-ci. Et malgré les cornes qui étaient apparues sur son front et les ailes parcheminées pliées dans son dos, tout chez lui semblait… familier.

Il releva la tête, ses yeux rouges brillants d'un éclat malicieux, et adressa un sourire pointus à la silhouette à demi-cachée de Shinddha.

« Tu sais très bien que je peux te sentir, Élémentaire. A quoi bon te cacher ? »

Lentement, gardant son arc prêt mais baissé vers le sol, Shin s'extirpa des ombres.

Le sourire de Bob ( non, pas Bob, tout juste Balthazar ) se fit plus tendre, presque sincère si il n'y avait pas eu du sang sur ses crocs et son visage.

« C'est une belle journée pour une réunion, pas vrai ? »

Instinctivement, Shin regarda le ciel. Le temps était gris, froid et humide. Ce n'était pas la définition d'une 'belle journée' pour lui.

Et puis, ce n'était pas une réunion.

Le rire du démon, lent et grave, le poussa à se focaliser de nouveau sur son adversaire. Il se leva avec la grâce d'un prédateur face à sa proie, un serpent qui déroulerait lentement ses anneaux pour ne pas effrayer la souris en face de lui.

Shin n'aimait pas être une souris.

Ses doigts se serrèrent sur le bois de son arme alors que l'Autre approchait, ses mouvements presque félin tranchant douloureusement avec la façon qu'avait Bob de se déplacer ( de manière ouverte, chaleureuse, un peu fanfaronne, de la même façon qu'il parlait, tout ce qui n'était pas tout à fait Lui ).

« J'espère que tu n'as pas eu à subir une attaque de loup sur la route. J'ai tenté d'en tuer le plus possible, connaissant le peu d'amour que tu leur porte, mais il n'est pas dit que l'un d'eux m'ai échappé... »

A y repenser, il était vrai que Shin avait croisé plus de cadavres de loups qu'il ne pouvait compter. L'idée que l'autre ai pu penser à lui pendant son massacre répandit un étrange mélange de dégoût et d'affection dans sa poitrine.

« Cette cape ne te met pas en valeur, marmonna distraitement la créature. »

Cette voix avait l'accent sifflant, avec un écho inhumain, comme si deux personnes prononçaient simultanément les mots. Il avait perdu tout sens de familiarité par rapport à la créature au moment où elle avait ouvert la bouche.

Malgré son envie dévorante de tirer une flèche entre les deux yeux du démon, Shin resta immobile alors qu'une queue fourchue venait s'accrocher au cordon noué autour de son cou, le déchirant d'un mouvement vif. Le tissus dégringola dans ce qui, avec le silence pesant, sembla être une cacophonie de froissement. L'appendice, effleurant l'épaule puis le bras de l'archer en un toucher fantôme, vint délicatement s'enrouler autour de l'arc pour le dégager de ses mains et le poser sur le tas d'étoffes.

Malgré son désarmement, Shin ne quitta pas un seul instant les yeux du démon des siens. Il soutint sans broncher le regard ardent, le visage neutre en dépit de ses nerfs mis à rude épreuve. Il tiqua quand la pointe affûtée fut remplacé par une main griffue sur sa joue, mais ne rompit pas le contact.

« Toujours aussi magnifique, après toutes ces années. Tu m'as manqué, Shin, tu sais ? »

L'archer sentit un long frisson remonter son dos quand la voix étrangère susurra son nom.

« Tu as perdu le droit de m'appeler ainsi il y a bien longtemps, Balthazar _._

\- Oh, ce n'est plus Bob ? Tu me blesses, _Shin_ ! »

Mais il n'était pas ( plus ) Bob, et le demi-élémentaire fronça les sourcils quand sa deuxième main vint se poser sur sa joue, encadrant tendrement son visage.

« Je ne suis pas venu ici pour discuter du nom avec lequel je devrais t'appeler.

\- Pourquoi es-tu venu, alors ?

\- Pour mettre un point final à cette histoire. »

Le démon ouvrit la bouche, probablement pour lui lancer une remarque sarcastique, mais ses paroles se muèrent en un hoquet de douleur. Lentement, il baissa les yeux sur sa poitrine, d'où dépassait le manche d'une dague. La main droite de Shin était serrée autour de la lame, tandis que sa gauche s'était posée sur l'épaule du démon pour donner à son coup plus de force. Il remonta son regard, s'arrêtant un instant sur le sourire mélancolique qu'affichait son ex-amant.

Il déglutit difficilement, puis se mit à tousser, crachant du sang carmin sur le haut en cuir de son vis-à-vis. Il émit un bref rire incrédule à l'idée qu'il ai pu se faire berner aussi facilement, coupé net quand ses genoux cédèrent.

Shin l'accompagna dans son mouvement, s'agenouillant pour adoucir sa chute. Le démon se retrouva bien vite allongé contre lui, sa tête reposant sur son épaule. Son rictus éberlué ne perdit aucune de sa superbe quand plus de son sang se mêla à celui tachant déjà ses crocs, et il fixa péniblement ses yeux sur la silhouette qui lui apparaissait en contre-jour.

« J'aurais dû m'y attendre, murmura-t-il en s'étouffant à moitié. »

Une dague au travers du poumon ne pardonnait pas, se dit-il alors que son esprit se perdait petit à petit dans les ténèbres de l'inconscience. Les dernières choses dont il fut conscient furent les lèvres de Shin sur les siennes et son 'Je suis désolé' soufflé dans un sanglot.

Il mourut avec un sourire à l'arrière goût de vengeance.

xXxXxXx

Shinddha se réveilla en sursaut, un prénom sur les lèvres et sa respiration bloquée dans sa gorge. Les battements de son cœur l'assourdissait alors que les bribes du sommeil étaient dispersées par la panique restant de son cauchemar. Haletant, il regarda autour de lui, une main passant distraitement sur sa poitrine à la recherche de sang frais.

Sans attendre que son rythme cardiaque s'apaise, il s'extirpa de son sac de couchage et fit quelques pas chancelants jusqu'à celui un peu à sa droite, où il s'écroula.

Bob, tout juste assez réveillé pour reconnaître l'envahisseur, leva un sourcil qui passa inaperçu dans le noir et passa ses bras autour de l'archer.

« 'a va ? »

Shin se mordit la lèvre, passant ses doigts le long des cicatrices courant de la paume des mains de Bob jusqu'à la moitié de son avant bras. Il grimaça en en sentant une encore fraîche, datant de leur combat contre l'araignée géante.

« Ouais, ça va. Retourne te coucher, Balt- Bob. »

Si le pyromage fut surpris par le lapsus de son amant, il n'en dit rien et replongea dans le sommeil après avoir posé un rapide baiser dans les cheveux de son nouveau camarade de couchette.

Ce dernier ferma les yeux, respirant profondément l'odeur de fumée et de sang qui collait aux vêtements de Bob.

Elle était familière mais pour la première fois depuis des années, elle ne le rassura pas.


	3. Menteur

Et bien en réponse à ma note sur le chapitre original : oui, il y a une fanbase et tu n'étais pas au courant.

Ermite.

Vaguement angst ? Je sais pas. Shin/Théo sous-entendu, Bob/Théo à sens unique. La suite est à demi-écrite dans un coin, et elle est _triste_.

* * *

Bob n'était pas très doué pour mentir, que ce soit aux autres ou à lui-même. C'était une honte quand on prenait sa nature d'hybride démoniaque en compte mais une chance inouïe aux yeux de ceux qui le connaissaient. Si il avait les capacités pour mentir, personne n'arriverait plus à lui arracher la moindre vérité tout en étant sûr de ce qu'elle était. C'était, après tout, un talent particulièrement utile dont il se ferait un plaisir d'abuser si ce n'était pour au moins exaspérer ses compagnons.

Cette incapacité à être convaincant dans ses bobards n'avait qu'une seule et unique exception répondant au nom de Théo. Personne à sa connaissance n'était au courant de son… affection pour le paladin sans qu'il n'ai à l'éviter ou à taire ses remarques et sous-entendus ( que ses compagnons semblaient avoir acceptés comme parties inhérentes de sa personnalité un tantinet excentrique ), ce qui était hilarant pour lui et entre habituel et irritant pour tous les autres. Il n'y avait rien de plus drôle que regarder le fier guerrier de la lumière, rougissant et torse-nu, alors que Bob pansait ses blessures -tout en profitant de la vue autant qu'il le pouvait. Et il était toujours amusant de faire apparaître des airs surpris, gênés voir pleinement perturbés sur le visage des autres quand il ordonnait à Théo de faire tomber l'armure, comme s'ils ne savaient pas si il était sérieux ou non ( ou peut-être doutaient du côté pratique de la chose ). Perturber les membres de son entourage était la plus grande source de distraction dans sa vie.

Enfin, aussi loin que ce secret allait, Bob était sûr que Grunlek soupçonnait au moins quelque chose. Le nain était observateur et loin d'être stupide, deux qualités qui le rendaient presque impossible à baratiner. Heureusement, l'une de ses nombreuses autres qualités était sa discrétion et à part un regard sceptique à chaque commentaire pseudo-moqueur lancé à Théo et un roulement d'yeux très expressif quand le mage faisait une tentative de trop pour garder l'objet de son affection à demi-nu.

La seule fois dont il pouvait se souvenir où le cuisiner attitré du groupe n'avait pas réagit ainsi à son attitude 'puérile' était après leur première bataille contre l'une de ces ignobles araignées géantes. Ils étaient tous choqués par l'attaque et quand le mage avait ordonné à Théo de se déshabiller pour vérifier la morsure d'araignée et ses muscles ( particulièrement les muscles ), Grunlek n'avait rien fait d'autre que de lui tendre des bandages. Et soupirer quand Bob avait envoyé son ami dans les pommes en pressant trop fort contre la douloureuse blessure, parce que quoi qu'il arrive il était et resterait un boulet. Compte tenu de sa bonne mémoire, nécessaire pour retenir le contenu de dizaines de grimoires pour ses cours, Bob pouvait dire que cela faisait longtemps que Grunlek se doutait de quelque chose.

Maintenant qu'il était attaché à une table d'opération faisant face à ne faille qui n'attendait que le craquement des deux pieds fragilisés du meuble pour l'avaler, le pyromancien devait admettre un peu regretter de n'avoir jamais suivi les conseils muets du nain. Sa blague sur la jeune fille que Théo avait assommé, peut-être tué, semblait avoir été la goutte qui faisait déborder le vase. Le guerrier lâcha qu'il allait aider Shin hors de son trou, laissant à Grunlek -Grunlek qui était manchot et tellement, tellement fatigué- la tâche de détacher l'unique mage de la compagnie de sa table de torture. Il se sembla pas remarquer les coupures sur les membres de son ami quand il vint péniblement lui arracher ses liens et Bob s'empressa de les cacher dans les plis de sa robe alors qu'il se levait le plus vite possible, ne demandant qu'à s'éloigner du gouffre dans son dos.

Le paladin, qui semblait avoir réussi à hisser la carcasse entière si ce n'était consciente du demi-élémentaire hors de son propre puits, siffla quelque chose à propos de sa température corporelle trop basse pour être sans danger. Moqueur et un peu amère ( il faisait trop sombre pour qu'il profite pleinement du spectacle qu'était son ami sans haut et son abandon sur une _table_ _de torture_ au bord d'un _précipice_ lui était quelque peu resté au travers de la gorge ), Bob lui rétorqua qu'il n'avait qu'à le prendre dans ses bras pour le réchauffer.

Le 'Bonne idée' qui lui fut répondu fut comme un coup de poing dans les côtes et l'air quitta brusquement ses poumons comme si on l'avait véritablement frappé. C'était inédit, et plus douloureux que prévu. Mais dans l'espoir que Grunlek n'en sache pas plus que ce n'était déjà le cas, il recula et partit fouiller la pièce avec son unique torche. Ce que Théo faisait avec sa chaleur corporelle n'était en rien son affaire, aussi attaché à lui puisse-t-il être, et au final ça ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça. Shin était son ami, aussi loin qu'une amitié avec un être de l'élément le plus antagoniste au sien puisse aller, et sa survie passait avant les sentiments blessés d'un demi-démon comme lui.

Bah, il était un trop mauvais menteur pour être convaincu par ça. Si il était honnête avec lui-même aurait tué pour être à la place de Shinddha à cet instant. Grommelant une malédiction sans but précis, il donna un violent coup de pied dans un objet qui traînait au sol. La douleur qui se propagea dans son membre maltraité lui arracha un jappement peiné qu'il étouffa dans une toux forcé. Quelqu'un – probablement Grunlek – s'enquit de son état et il répondit par un vague marmonnement qui aurait probablement signifié 'Je vais bien' si il n'était pas en train de mordre sa main jusqu'au sang pour ne pas geindre. Si il s'était brisé un orteil il allait personnellement égorger chaque personne vivant dans les environs avec ses _dents_. Ou bien peut-être les bris d'os restant du brasier qui venait de s'éteindre. Ces petites choses étaient plus coupantes qu'elle ne le semblait.

La main rougie par sa morsure et le pied douloureux, Bob fouilla les alentours à la recherche d'un bâton. Son pouvoir était déjà assez chaotique comme ça, il n'avait pas besoin d'être sous-armé en plus : sans bâton, il était une catastrophe ambulante. Il suffisait de voir sa tentative de destruction des pierres-grenades précédente. La même chose, sans son sceptre ? Il aurait détruit les environs, lui compris.

Le souvenir vint se placer comme un nœud dans sa gorge, son cuisant ( littéralement ) échec encore frais ( aussi paradoxal que ce soit ) dans son esprit. Si il avait été un peu plus doué, un peu plus fort, ils n'en seraient pas là. Théo n'aurait pas manqué la crise cardiaque dû au poison, le tissus de sa robe ne serait pas humide de son propre sang et tout irait bien mieux.

Le demi-diable étouffa un sanglot dans sa main déjà blessée. L'air de cette grotte avait un arrière-goût de culpabilité qui l'étouffait et il ne passerait pas la moindre seconde de plus ici qu'il ne le fallait.

Fait était que la salle au dessus était, du moins du point de vue de l'atmosphère ou de la luminosité, guère mieux. C'est avec joie que Bob laissa Shin et Grunlek entrer dans l'antre de la bête. Le demi-élémentaire, en plus de n'avoir subit aucune blessure lors de leur combat, avait été porté par Théo jusqu'ici parce qu'il devait 'retrouver sa température normale', donc il ne s'inquiétait pas pour lui. Quant au nain, sa vision nocturne l'empêcherait de se faire stupidement manger par un serpent géant. Au pire il pourrait lancer son bouclier humain sur le reptile en temps que diversion : Théo se ferait une joie d'aller découper la bête en tranche avec sa nouvelle épée.

Il avait abandonné sa tentative de se persuader qu'il n'était pas jaloux à mi-chemin de leur point présent. Bob avait au moins la qualité d'être honnête.

Laissé seul avec le paladin de ses pensées, il roula nerveusement des épaules et s'assit contre une paroi de la grotte. Il sentait que le guerrier de la lumière lui lançait un regard encore plus sombre que le décor et il ferma les yeux pour ne plus voir la douce lueur de son armure. Le moins il le voyait, le plus il pouvait prétendre qu'il n'était pas là.

« Je suis désolé, okay ? Finit-il par soupire, irrité.

\- Uhm ? »

Il plongea son visage dans le creux de ses bras, sa voix étouffée par l'étoffe à l'odeur ténue d'hémoglobine.

« Pour avoir foiré mon sort. Et indirectement causé notre capture. Et pour mes commentaires sur la gamine. Ce genre de choses.

\- Tu… n'as pas à t'excuser. Pour notre captivité, ce n'est pas ta faute » Il leva la main pour stopper le mage qui s'apprêtait à rétorquer : « et je suis habituée à tes remarques, il en faudra bien plus pour m'énerver. »

Bob renifla, sceptique. Il était connu pour son talent à énerver les gens, mais il n'allait pas le tester tout de suite. Chaque instant passé en tête-à-tête avec Théo était précieux et trop rare pour être sacrifié sur l'autel du sarcasme .

Il allait répondre quand un cri résonna de l'autre côté du mur et il se leva en grimaçant. Le tissus de sa robe collait à ses coupures, mais il allait avoir besoins du peu de sang qu'il lui restait si ses amis étaient en train de se faire attaquer.

Au moins, il savait qu'il n'avait pas besoins de s'inquiéter de la sécurité de Shin à présent. C'était probablement le seul point positif de tout ça.

Bob était tout sauf un bon menteur, et il ne pouvait décidément pas se mentir à lui-même en disant qu'il avait la moindre chance avec Théo.


	4. Monter la garde

Ecrit après le making-of du dernier jdg parce qu'un mec habillé en barbare qui sieste plus fort que Hayley Atwell c'est toujours drôle. Promis hors de l'écriture je suis normale, mon inspiration est juste aléatoire.

Shin/Bob sous-entendu, plus de sieste !

* * *

La première pensée qui traversa l'esprit de Shin quand il se réveilla ce matin-là fut que le soleil était levé étrangement tôt ou que lui-même s'était réveillé beaucoup trop tard, parce qu'il n'y avait aucune autre raison pour que l'astre soit aussi haut en plein milieu de la nuit. Mais ils étaient en plein milieu de l'automne et le cycle solaire ne changeait pas aussi facilement, et Shin jura en s'extrayant de sa couverture.

Les quatre aventuriers voyageaient sur une route réputée pour ses bandits afin d'atteindre rapidement la capitale et avaient de ce fait mit en place des tours de garde. Ce soir-là, c'était à Shin de prendre le deuxième quart, juste après Bob. Il avait bien tenté de prendre la place du mage mais celui-ci, bien qu'épuisé, avait refusé et l'avait envoyé se coucher en promettant de le réveiller deux heures plus tard.

Il semblait évident qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait.

« Ah, Shin, réveillé à ce que je vois. »

L'archer se tourna vers Théo. Du coin de l'oeil, il vérifia la couchette de Bob et fronça les sourcils en la remarquant vide.

« A propos de ça, » soupira le paladin en se frottant l'arrière de la nuque. « Je suppose que tu ne sais pas où il est ? Il n'était pas là quand je me suis réveillé, j'allais le chercher à l'instant. »

Shin lui fit signe de ne pas s'en faire de la main en s'extirpant de ses couvertures emmêlées et passa son arc derrière ses épaules. Il y avait peu de chance que son ami se soit fait kidnapper mais on n'était jamais assez prudent dans ce genre de lieu. Il prit la direction générale dans laquelle s'était dirigé Bob la veille, le bruit de ses pas étouffés par l'épais tapis de feuilles mortes. La vue était plus claire sans les feuillages et il ne mit pas longtemps à repérer la teinte carmine des vêtements de Bob.

Le pyromancien s'était endormi contre l'arbre près duquel il s'était positionné pour monter la garde. Il était enroulé dans sa large cape à fourrure, le menton tombant sur son torse. Son sceptre gisait au sol, posé à portée de main alors qu'il s'était probablement mis en place pour deux longues heures à ne rien faire dans le froid. S'approchant, Shin grimaça à l'état pitoyable de l'homme. Il aurait dû prendre sa place sans lui demander son avis : Bob avait clairement plus besoins d'une bonne nuit de sommeil dans un vrai lit que lui.

Il passa distraitement ses doigts dans les mèches brunes du mage, ses mouvements léger démêlants avec douceur ses cheveux ébouriffés, et se mordit la lèvre. Il pourrait le réveiller, mais ses cernes indiquaient bien que quelques heures de sommeil en plus seraient loin de lui faire du mal. Ou alors, il pouvait le porter jusqu'au camps : ils n'étaient pas loin, et il savait d'expérience que l'autre pesait à peine plus lourd qu'un chat famélique. Et encore, mouillé et avec ses vêtements.

Shin prit délicatement le mage dans ses bras de peur de le réveiller, mais il dormait trop profondément pour qu'un peu de mouvement le sorte de sa torpeur à ce qu'il semblait. Intérieurement, il nota de ligoter son ami la prochaine fois qu'il voulait prendre un tour de garde dans ce genre d'état d'épuisement.

L'expression sur le visage de Théo, quand il le vit revenir avec Bob dans ses bras, était un singulier mélange de soulagement et d'inquiétude. Shin l'ignora pour aller allonger Bob sur son lit, remontant les couvertures sur lui comme il le pouvait. Après une seconde d'hésitation, il effleura son front du bout de ses lèvres et recula.

« Totalement épuisé. » Lâcha-t-il en guise d'explication au paladin qui marmonna quelque chose à propose de surveillance inutile si faite en dormant mais il ne poussa pas la chose plus loin. Ils savaient tous à quel point le mage du groupe était fatigué, à force de vider sa mana et de tirer sur ses propres forces vitales, et un pyromancien qui perdait connaissance en plein combat ne valait pas grande chose.

« Espérons juste qu'il se réveillera avant le couché du soleil, » Réagit Grunlek en tendant un bol à Shin. « Je ne veux pas passer une seconde de plus sur cette route que nécessaire. »

Personne ne le contredit.


	5. Egal

Le live était génial pour deux raisons : premièrement, il était très drôle. Secondement, Inspiration est revenu de ses RTT pour le voir et j'ai passé ma nuit à écrire des trucs avec des démons.

J'aime beaucoup les démons okay. Plus que le sommeil. Dormir c'est pour les faibles.

(Sérieusement j'ai 4 textes en plus de celui-là et les 4 autres ont TOUS Enoch dedans j'adore ce mec)

(J'ai aucune idée de quand sortir ces trucs d'ailleurs si quelqu'un passe par là je suis tout ouïe quant à quand je devrais les mettre en ligne)

Mais ce texte n'a pas de démon dedans. Sauf Bob. Bob est partout. Mais ça donne la couleurs : du sang, des petit cailloux et des gens qui brillent !

N'hésitez pas à souligner toutes les fautes que vous voyez, j'ai beau me relire il m'en échappe toujours.

* * *

Okay, alors pour tout dire Shin était carrément vexé dans son orgueil de demi-élémentaire en apprenant qu'il n'avait pas repéré un des siens alors qu'il était juste sous son nez. Il avait une réputation à tenir, tout de même. Mais Vendis était, plus que son élève, comme le petit-frère qu'il n'avait jamais eu, et Shin était décidé à l'aider et le protéger jusqu'à ce qu'il soit assez grand pour botter les fesses de tout assassin venant toquer à sa porte à grand coup de l'élément qu'il maîtrisait, quel qu'il soit.

Même si ça incluait de se jeter sur lui alors qu'il commençait à perdre le contrôle, sa prudence habituelle jetée aux orties en faveur de l'urgence de la situation. Il n'y avait la place ni pour un plan ni pour des acrobaties quand le gamin était en train de virer maléfique. La dernière fois qu'un gamin avait perdu contrôle de ses pouvoirs en présence des quatre aventuriers, un village entier avait brûlé et cinq ans après les fermiers retrouvaient encore des bouts de cadavres en labourant leurs champs.

( Balthazar lui-même n'avait pas fait autant de dégât la première fois où ses pouvoirs avaient décidé de passer le bonjour )

Une main sur l'épaule de l'adolescent, l'archer lui murmurait des paroles apaisantes, désespérant intérieurement de l'absence de tremblements dans sa voix. Il commençait à s'habituer à ce que des choses étranges et dangereuses arrivent à proximité du groupe, ce n'était pas une bonne chose.

Soudainement, Vendis décrocha l'une de ses mains de ses cheveux pour la poser lourdement sur le poignet de Shin, sa poigne anormalement puissante décrochant sans problème la prise du demi-élémentaire sur son épaule. Ce dernier grimaça en sentant l'os de son bras grincer sous la pression.

Ce n'était pas normal.

Le sol émit un sombre craquement alors que des fissures s'étiraient comme une toile sur les pavés, des éclats de pierres volants aux alentours. Si le pouvoir du gamin était suffisant pour détruire de la pierre sans la toucher… C'était mauvais. Très mauvais.

« _**Tu… n'es pas… mon EGAL !**_ » cracha alors l'adolescent, et sa voix avait le ton double de quelque chose de beaucoup plus vieux et puissant que lui. Un ton semblable à celui de Balthazar quand il perdait le contrôle… ou celui d'un véritable élémentaire.

On ne pouvait pas dire que Shin se mit à voir rouge suite à cette phrase. Déjà, contrairement au pyromancien de l'équipe, il brillait bleu plutôt que rouge. Ensuite, il était calme.

Parfaitement calme, ce qui le rendait d'autant plus terrifiant alors qu'il prenait le visage de Vendis dans sa main pour enfoncer le crâne de son élève dans le mur.

« _**Non, je te suis supérieur.**_ » Puis, alors qu'il recommençait son attaque une deuxième fois, il siffla : « _**Apprends. Ta. Place.**_ », chaque mot ponctué par un coup. Le fils du comte s'écroula au sol, inconscient, et Shinddha arrêta de briller comme si de rien n'était.

« Maintenant, je peux voir où est le problème, » Murmura-t-il en haussant les sourcils face au trou dans le mur. Il allait devoir repayer ça, pas vrai.

Grunlek ( qui dieux merci s'était écarté avant d'être encastré à son tour dans la pierre ) poussa un long soupir et regarda autour de lui, entre Théo qui courait après les chats, Bob qui en portait un par la peau du cou et Shin qui finissait de se débarrasser de sa lueur bleue.

« Ça va être un long, long voyage. »

* * *

C'était ça ou Respecte Mon Autorité. Mais ça sonnait moins bien.

Je regarde Stardust Crusader en ce moment alors forcément je prends des habitudes. Comme enfoncer des gens dans les murs oui.


	6. Lien de sang

Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point j'adore Enoch. Il a tellement de potentiel scénaristique c'est presque douloureux à voir.

Au menu du jour : Que ce serait-il passé si padre Lennon était sadique et Balthy un peu trop sensible à sa partie démoniaque ? Du drama, voilà quoi.

(Promis, les quatre textes basés sur cette minuscule scène ne penchent pas tous dans le drama)

Merci à Mitsuko pour la correction de mes fautes (il lui faut une médaille) et bonne lecture.

* * *

Dix ans.

C'était le temps qu'il avait fallu à Enoch pour retrouver son fils.

Un temps absurdement court, pour voir que Balthazar avait passé ces dix ans à courir de droite à gauche aux côtés d'amis puissants qui étouffaient sa signature magique particulière, la peau gravée de formules et de runes destinées à masquer absolument tout ce qui pourrait le rendre reconnaissable par son père.

Oh, ce n'était pas qu'il haïssait le démon pour le fuir ainsi, pas vraiment. Il lui avait donné naissance, après tout, et c'était grâce à lui que Balthazar possédait des capacités aussi incroyables. Non, la vérité était qu'il était _terrifié_ par ce démon, du plus profond de son âme, et aucune blague ne pourrait jamais cacher le tremblement dans sa voix quand il vit la silhouette unique de son géniteur au milieu de ce village perdu au fin fond du monde.

Terrifié de lui et de ce qu'il pouvait faire et lui faire faire.

« Hey, Bob, ça va ? » s'enquit Shin en posant une main sur son bras. Habituellement, quand le regard du mage se perdait dans le vide comme ça, un contact suffisait à le faire bondir et revenir parmi les vivants. Là, il ne broncha même pas, ses yeux fixés sur quelque chose qu'aucun d'eux ne pouvaient voir, et la pluie s'intensifiait, et tout cela était _mal_. « Bob ? »

Lentement, le demi-diable leva une main tremblante jusqu'à son visage et l'enfouit dans ses cheveux, tirant sur les mèches détrempées sans sembler s'en rendre compte. Il y avait un sourire crispé sur ses lèvres et de la peur dans ses yeux.

Tous suivirent son regard qui suivait l'avancée d'un homme à travers la place. Il était bien habillé, droit, et avançait comme si l'endroit lui appartenait… non. Comme si l'endroit était son territoire de chasse. Les gouttes ne l'atteignaient pas, l'évitant comme si un dôme invisible l'entourait.

( Un dôme à la forme étrangement similaire à celle d'une paire d'ailes ouvertes au-dessus de l'homme )

Quand il fut à portée de voix, Shin ramena son regard au mage à ses côtés. Habituellement, il serait venu à la rencontre de l'inconnu, surtout après l'avoir fixé ainsi. A la place, il tenta de reculer, et sa respiration sembla accélérée quand il se rendit compte qu'il ne pouvait pas _fuir_.

« Vraiment, Balthazar ? Tu sais très bien que ça me fait toujours de la peine, quand tu me regardes comme ça. » Fit l'inconnu avec une moue désabusée, chaque muscle de son visage bougeant comme s'il ne savait pas tout à fait comment faire pour montrer cette expression. En entendant son nom, le demi-diable gémit et, plutôt que de faire volte-face, se figea sur place comme un lapin face à un renard. « Voyons, ce n'est pas une façon pour saluer ton cher père ! »

Honnêtement, Shin aurait très bien pu vivre sans savoir que son plus proche ami pouvait adopter une expression de pure terreur comme celle qu'il affichait à l'instant. S'il se penchait il était sûr qu'il pourrait entendre les dents de Bob grincer, vu comment il serrait les mâchoires pour, quoi, s'empêcher de crier ?

Bob ne criait pas. Même pas des cris de guerre, étonnamment : il était silencieux ou sarcastique, mais jamais vraiment _bruyant._

( Parce que si ça se trouvait le bruit attirait les démons, on ne sait jamais )

« C'est sa faute, sa faute, sa faute, » murmura frénétiquement le demi-diable alors que ses tremblements se muaient en une rigidité stupéfié. « Sa faute avec ses foutus pouvoirs inconnus et sa puissance, bien _sûr_ qu'il allait en attirer, et il fallait que ce soit lui, toujours lui, assez proche pour me sentir… Non, non, pas bon du tout, dois fuir, dois… ah, quoi ? Non, il n'est pas là pour moi, je peux courir, il ne me poursuivra pas s'il a une autre proie, pas vrai ? »

« Ce que tu dis n'a plus le moindre sens, Bob. Ressaisis-toi, c'est qui ce mec ? Ton père n'était pas un boulanger la dernière fois qu'on l'a vu ? »

Ce fut Théo qui répondit à la question non-rhétorique de Shin, sa voix plus froide que l'acier qu'il maniait.

« Ça, Shin, c'est un démon. »

« Ah, enfin un qui comprend ! Enfin, Balthazar a compris, mais il n'a pas l'air décidé à répondre aux questions, hm ? » Rit l'entité en se penchant vers son fils et quand est-ce qu'il s'était autant rapproché ?

Shinddha enroula un bras autour de la taille de Bob pour le traîner avec lui alors qu'il reculait hors de portée du diable. Ce dernier secoua la tête en claquant la langue et fit une révérence moqueuse à l'intention du groupe. « Mon nom est Enoch, enchanté de vous voir, bien que je craignes que le sentiment ne soit pas partagé. »

Il se redressa et adressa à son fils un sourire espiègle à l'arrière-goût de danger imminent.

« Cependant, je ne suis pas là pour des mondanités, aussi agréables soient-elles. Voyez-vous, je suis assez pressé et... » La pointe de l'épée de Théo apparut à la base de son cou, le coupant net dans sa tirade, alors que l'inquisiteur plissait les yeux. « Abrégez. Qu'est-ce que vous nous voulez ? »

Le diable fit un mouvement de pouce vers le fils du comte qui se trouvait sans protection depuis que Shin s'était avancé vers son ami au même moment où Grunlek lâchait « Vendis, évidemment. » d'une voix fatiguée.

« Comme si on allait vous laisser le prendre ! » Gronda le paladin, menaçant, mais le diable agita l'index comme pour rabrouer un élève ayant donné une mauvaise réponse. « Me laisser ? Voyons, je compte sur vous pour m'offrir un certain combat, tout de même ! Enfin, pas à _moi_ , techniquement. Fiston, si tu veux bien ? »

Enoch claqua des doigts dans la direction de Bob qui poussa un cri de détresse, imitant sans le vouloir la position qu'avait Vendis précédemment, les doigts enfoncés dans son crâne dans l'espoir d'en arracher la présence brûlante du pouvoir de son père. Inquiet, Shinddha enroula son deuxième bras autour des épaules du demi-diable pour l'empêcher de se dégager. Il ne savait pas exactement ce que l'autre lui avait fait, mais ce n'était en aucun cas une bonne chose.

« Shin, débrouille-toi pour l'assommer ! »

« Quoi ? »

« Fais-moi confiance ! » Théo lui lança un dernier regard avant de bondir sur Enoch, épée au clair. Le démon leva les yeux au ciel et leva une main, arrêtant le guerrier en plein vol.

« Non, non, ce n'est pas moi que vous devriez combattre. Après tout, je ne suis pas le démon le plus proche de votre protégé ! »

Et le demi-élémentaire voulu s'insurger, vraiment, parce que Bob ne ferait jamais de mal à celui qu'il avait entraîné pendant tant d'années, Bob était un gentil démon, mais le gentil démon en question venait de lui planter son coude dans le nez et il était trop occupé à empêcher le sang de couler pour rétorquer quoi que ce soit.

Bob avait immédiatement profité de sa liberté de mouvement pour se jeter sur Vendis et seul les réflexes inhumains de Grunlek sauvèrent le petit de l'attaque surprise. Le mage pouvait sembler faible, fragile même, mais il n'y avait rien qui pouvait être sans défense en ayant des crocs et des yeux comme les siens, plus proches de ceux d'une bête que d'un humain. Le nain avait déjà vu son ami perdre le contrôle plusieurs fois, de manière plus ou moins grave. Il l'avait vu arracher un doigt à un adversaire alors qu'il avait été désarmé et acculé contre un mur, puis recracher l'appendice au visage de l'homme avec un sourire teinté de sang. Mais jamais n'avait-il plongé son regard dans celui de Bob et rencontré uniquement une froid détermination, un vide inexpressif centré sur un seul et unique but.

Un but qui, pour le moment, semblait être de se saisir du fils du Comte.

Armant son bras mécanique, Grunlek s'excusa mentalement à Balthazar pour les côtes cassés qu'il allait avoir, puis il se jeta sur lui. Le demi-diable avait été jeté au sol quand cette même main d'acier l'avait saisi par le col pour le lancer loin de Vendis et il y était toujours agenouillé, ses épaules se levant rapidement au rythme affolé de sa respiration. Il braqua ses yeux jaunes sur le nain alors qu'il s'apprêtait à frapper et se jeta sur le côté, esquivant le bras qui vint se planter dans le sol avec une agilité qui ne pouvait venir que de sa partie démoniaque.

Le cuisinier cru, au regard de son compagnon, qu'il allait riposter, mais il sembla change d'avis et bondit sur leur protégé qui était resté stupéfié à l'arrière de la brève altercation. Il avait sorti la lame qu'il gardait à sa ceinture et s'apprêta à l'abattre sur le garçon, porté par l'élan de son saut.

Personne ne sut exactement ce qu'il se passa ensuite, mais une onde de choc traversa la place heureusement vide de vie si ce n'était pour les aventuriers et le diable qu'ils affrontaient. Bob fut comme figé sur place, la pointe de sa dague immobile à un cheveu de la gorge de Vendis, les yeux écarquillés et son corps entier tendu comme la corde d'un arc. La seconde d'après, il s'écroulait comme une marionnette dont on aurait coupé les fils, son arme s'écrasant sur le sol avec un tintement lugubre.

Chancelant, Vendis recula, des filaments de lumière s'accrochant encore à ses membres. Grunlek n'avait pas bougé, grâce à sa position au sol, mais Shin et Théo était tous deux au sol, heureusement encore conscients malgré le choc. Enoch, ce glorieux bâtard, n'avait pas bronché. Non, il se contentait de rire doucement, un sourire cruel étirant ses lèvres fines.

« Bien, bien, c'est encore mieux que ce que j'avais pu entendre. »

Et sur ces mots, il disparut dans un nouvel éclair, abandonnant derrière lui les aventuriers estomaqués.

.o.

Quand Bob se réveilla, il y avait du sang sur son visage et un trou dans sa mémoire. Luttant contre le brouillard du sommeil qui envahissait encore son esprit, le mage tenta de se souvenir des événements l'ayant conduit à sa situation présente, en vain. Il y avait eu son père, la pluie, Vendis et… plus rien.

Oh.

Bien entendu qu'un diable ne s'abaisserait pas à les combattre par lui-même. Non, il avait son chien de garde personnel à portée de claquement de doigts, après tout !

Bob poussa un grognement de frustration et se frotta les yeux, prenant peu à peu connaissance de là où il se trouvait.

Il était assis sur un cheval, appuyé contre quelqu'un d'autre. Shin, si il en croyait la taille. Il s'étonna vaguement que Théo n'ait pas insisté pour le prendre avec lui afin de le garder à l'œil avant de se souvenir que Lumière le haïssait totalement et que personne n'avait jamais réussi à le faire monter sur le dos de ce cheval de malheur depuis la fois où il avait failli devenir borgne à cause d'un coup de sabot mal placé. Bah, à l'odeur, le paladin était à moins de deux mètres d'eux. Assez proche pour l'embrocher au moindre signe de dissidence démoniaque.

A l'odeur ? Il ne devait pas être revenu à la normale, alors.

« Hey, Bob, enfin réveillé. »

Le mage grommela et bascula en avant, plongeant le visage dans la crinière de leur monture. C'était celle de Shin, le cheval noir qu'il avait depuis moins de vingt-quatre heures, et déjà l'animal sentait le givre et la pomme comme le demi-élémentaire. Pour qu'il ait prit son odeur aussi vite, c'était que Shin avait mangé un nombre absurde de pommes pendant qu'il dormait. Bob se sentit encore un peu plus honteux : manger était la réaction la plus commune de son ami face au stress. La leur à tous, vraiment, mais seul lui dévorait des pommes plutôt que du fromage ou des pattes d'araignée grillées.

« Semblerait. » Il finit par marmonner au travers des poils dans lesquels il tentait de s'étouffer. « Je me sens comme de la merde, » crut-il bon d'ajouter.

« Pas étonnant, Théo as du te frapper avec son bouclier pour t'envoyer dans les vapes quand tu t'es réveillé tout à l'heure. »

« Je m'en souviens pas, mais ça expliquerait le sang dans mes cheveux. Quant au saignement de nez, ça doit venir de… l'accident, au village. »

« Tu as tenté de lui arracher les yeux avec les ongles et vu le coup qu'il t'a collé en paniquant, ça m'aurait plus inquiété que tu t'en rappelles. » Ce n'était pas un rire, pas tout à fait, mais vu la situation c'était suffisamment proche pour être rassurant. Mais le demi-élémentaire s'assombrit après ça, remarqua Bob du coin de l'œil sans oser tourner la tête. « Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, exactement ? Je ne t'avais jamais vu avec aussi peu de contrôle. Pire que la première fois que t'as croisé Théo. »

Au silence qui suivit, le demi-diable sût que Grunlek et Théo écoutait eux-aussi, peut-être même Vendis. Il grogna, manquant d'avaler des poils de cheval au passage.

« Plus je suis proche de _lui_ , plus le démon est puissant. C'est plus dur de le contrôler, ou plutôt tellement plus simple de se laisser aller, de le laisser gérer la situation. S'asseoir en spectateur au fond de mon propre esprit plutôt que de me battre contre l'autre moitié de ma psyché. » Il fit une pause, réfléchit à ce qu'il devait garder pour lui et devait partager, puis pinça les lèvres. « La dernière fois, je me suis réveillé sans le moindre souvenir des dernières quarante-huit heures et des vêtements tellement imbibés de sang… Il en reste encore des taches sur le parquet de ma mère. Comment vous m'avez géré ? Avant le coup de bouclier, je parle. »

Grunlek fut celui qui lui répondit cette fois.

« Vendis a fait quelque chose d'étrange avec ses pouvoirs, t'as assommé et s'est évanoui. Enoch a disparu comme si c'était son plan depuis le début et vous dormez tous les deux depuis. »

Bob posa sa joue contre la nuque du cheval de façon à pouvoir voir Grunlek et sourit amèrement. Il essuya le sang à moitié séché sur son visage et, tout en évitant de fixer le liquide sur ses doigts trop longtemps, répondit au nain que c'était probablement le cas.

Étrangement, l'idée était plus inquiétante que si le plan du diable avait été de les combattre et de kidnapper leur protégé.


	7. Sex talk

Enoch en père surprotecteur protégeant l'honneur de son fils est mon préféré, personnellement.

* * *

S'il y avait bien une chose à laquelle Balthazar ne s'attendait pas aujourd'hui c'était une visite de son père. Certes rien n'était prédictible quand ça le concernait, au point où la règle d'or avec Enoch était qu'avec lui, mieux valait s'attendre à l'inattendu, mais une visite parental ? Absurde.

Et pourtant.

Bob s'approcha du diable avec un air détaché qui n'avait rien de vrai, un sourire désabusé aux lèvres et les bras croisés sur son torse.

« Salut. Ça faisait longtemps. » Son géniteur ne répondit pas immédiatement et il en profita pour dire, autant par curiosité quant à sa réaction que simplement pour l'en informer : « Maman va bien, tu sais ? »

« Bien, c'est une bonne chose. Je m'inquiétais aussi de ton état, fils. Tu sais à quel point tu nous manque, à la maison… Oh, à ce propos, quand comptes-tu rentrer ? »

Ses quatre compagnons sursautèrent quand ils l'entendirent rire, d'un rire moqueur et légèrement désabusé au manque de subtilité de son père.

« Oh, tu sais, comme tout le monde : quand je serais mort ! »

Son père leva les yeux au ciel tellement fort qu'il s'inquiéta un peu du fait qu'il se fasse mal mais non, la santé oculaire du diable ne semblait pas remise en cause par le pauvre sens de l'humour de sa progéniture.

Malheureux.

Il fit un pas en avant et haussa un sourcil dans la direction de Bob qui se tenait, aussi décontracté que possible, entre lui et le groupe.

« Tu ne me présentes pas tes amis ? » S'étonna-t-il faussement en mettant les mains dans les poches de son long manteau.

« Non, je préférerais éviter. »

La remarque que s'apprêtait à lancer le démon fut coupée par l'un des autres aventuriers qui venait de lancer une question à propos de son identité à Bob. Le mage leva un doigt dans le signe universel du 'soyez gentil et taisez-vous' et adressa un sourire d'excuse seulement à moitié hypocrite à son père.

« Les connaissant, ils vont tenter de te tuer. Et te connaissant, tu _vas_ tous les tuer. Mais, sérieusement, qu'est-ce que tu viens faire là ? »

Le regard auparavant vaguement curieux du démon se fit amusé et Bob faillit regretter sa question. Son père posa très ostensiblement ses yeux sur Shin, derrière lui, qui s'agita nerveusement sous l'attention.

« Oh, tu sais, » Répondit-il distraitement, « Les nouvelles vont vites. »

Balthazar se crispa, immédiatement sur la défensive. Il pouvait presque sentir à quel point Shin était mal à l'aise quant au regard prédateur de son père et il s'avança encore d'un pas pour ramener l'attention du diable sur lui.

« Quoi, tu es là pour mon ami demi-élémentaire ? »

« Oh, il pourra bien nous rejoindre plus tard, mais non. » Son géniteur lui posa une main sur l'épaule, l'air inquiet. « Je m'inquiète pour toi, mon fils ! Tu pars au loin, traîne avec des gens d'une mauvaise influence... » En disant ça, il regarda lourdement Théo, avant de ramener son regard sur son fils qui avait retiré la main de son épaule avec dédain.

« Papa, papa, papa. On sait tous les deux que tu es un démon et qu'il y a toujours une raison à tes visites. Alors, qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Derrière, Théo lança un regard perdu à Grunlek qui haussa les épaules, l'air de lui dire qu'il n'en savait pas plus que lui.

 _« Attend, »_ murmura le paladin. _« Ce mec c'est le père de Bob ? Ça veut dire qu'il a couché avec une humaine, pas vrai ? A ton avis un démon ça en a une longue comment ? »_

 _« Quoi, tu as peur que la sienne soit plus longue ? »_

 _« Vous pensez qu'il a pris feu pendant qu'il couchait avec elle ? »_ Demanda Shin, bien qu'il semblât plutôt réfléchir à haute voix.

 _« Quoi, parce que Bob… ?_ »

Heureusement pour les oreilles innocentes du fils du comte, les trois aventuriers revinrent à la discussion familiale à ce moment quand les deux démons recommencèrent à parler.

« Je _suis_ inquiet à propos de toi ! »

Bob renifla, septique.

« Ce que je fais avec ma vie sexuelle ne te concerne pas. Je ne me répéterais pas de nouveau : que fais-tu ici ? »

« Je suis ici pour toi, mon chéri ! »

Le mage secoua la tête, désabusé, en suivant l'homme qui venait de le contourner pour s'approcher de ses compagnons. Ou plutôt de _son_ compagnon, puisqu'il alla directement vers Shin.

« Les gars, » lança-t-il depuis le dos de son père, « mon père ! »

Il y eu une série de salutations à demi-sincère et un particulièrement mémorable 'Bonjour monsieur' étranglé du demi-élémentaire ( celui dont on connaissait le pouvoir, pas l'autre ) quand le diable s'approcha dangereusement près de son visage.

« Alors c'est toi que le gamin a choisi, hein ? » murmura pensivement le diable. Il plissa les yeux et se pencha jusqu'à être littéralement nez-à-nez avec le pauvre archer. « Si tu le blesses, je te tue. Si tu l'abandonnes, je te tue. Si tu le lui fais _quoi que ce soit_ , je te tue. » Ignorant le 'papaaa' que Bob avait crié, il recula enfin assez pour permettre à Shin de respirer son propre air. « N'oubliez pas de vous protéger, et bon voyage ! »

Et il avait disparu.

Shin déglutit. « C'était… inattendu. »

Bob, en réponse, se passa une main dans les cheveux. « Ouais, on me dit ça souvent à son propos. »


	8. La violence est toujoursl a solution

C'est bien connu : si la force brute ne marche pas c'est que tu n'en utilises pas assez.

* * *

Un long frisson parcouru la colonne vertébrale de Théo alors qu'il voyait Bob se figer, les yeux à priori dans le vide.

Il y avait quelque chose dans les environs. Quelque chose de démoniaque, dont l'aura se mêlait à celle de Bob et l'engloutissait sans problème. Un diable, alors : un simple demi-diable ne pourrait pas faire disparaître l'aura de quelqu'un qu'il connaissait aussi bien que Bob aussi simplement. Probablement un parent, pour la même raison. Peut-être même son père, celui dont il tirait ses caractères démoniaques.

Le paladin dégaina son épée et laissa son bras pendre à son côté, la tension dans ses muscles visibles seulement à l'œil averti alors qu'il fixait avec inquiétude l'échange entre père et fils. Le fait que Bob s'approche aussi proche d'une influence démoniaque pareil n'était pas une bonne chose. Lui plus que quiconque devrait savoir le danger de la chose, d'autant plus que c'était là un démon dont il partageait le sang. Mais le mage était irréfléchi, cela faisait des années qu'il le savait. Ce genre d'attitude ne devrait plus l'étonner, ou l'inquiéter autant.

Sa main se resserra sur la garde de la lame quand le diable se rapprocha d'eux, suivit de près par son fils. Il portait un sourire charmeur qui cachait des crocs de loup, prêt à les déchiqueter pour atteindre son but.

Théo avait toujours aimé jouer le rôle du chasseur.

« Je me présente : je suis Enoch. Le père de Balthazar, comme il vous l'a déjà dit. » Leur sourit le diable en faisant une rapide révérence.

« Je me présente : je suis _inquisiteur_. » Grinça Théo en réponse en tenant son épée dans une prise à s'en blanchir les phalanges. Il la leva et posa la pointe contre la gorge d'Enoch, menaçant. « Si vous faites quoi que ce soit de louche... »

« Oh, on peut le faire comme ça, si vous voulez ! Je vous laisse même le choix, parce que je suis sympa comme ça avec la famille : soit on s'affronte ici-même, vous mourez dans d'atroces souffrances et nous rejoignez, soit… »

Bob tira sur la manche de Théo jusqu'à ce qu'il baisse son arme et s'adressa à son père sans lâcher le paladin du regard. « Papa, papa, non, arrête. Même s'il te rejoignait ça n'aurait aucun intérêt, il est trop borné, je voyage avec lui depuis des années je le connais. »

« Arrête d'être aussi négatif, tu me fais de la peine. Je propose juste un plan de carrière à tes amis ! » Geignit le démon en posant une main sur sa poitrine, moquant une blessure.

« Pas intéressé, » grogna l'inquisiteur en réponse.

Profitant de l'intérêt subit de son père pour le bras de Grunlek, Bob attira le paladin de l'aventure vers lui à l'écart du groupe et commença à lui crier dessus à voix basse, une discipline à laquelle il était particulièrement doué et qui se traduisait majoritairement en sifflements colériques et chuchotements agressifs.

« Mais à quoi tu pensais, à agiter ton couteau sous son menton comme ça ? »

« Mon cout- »

« C'est un foutu _démon_ , pas un pauvre bandit qui cherche des noises aux mauvaises personnes ! Il claque des doigts et le ciel s'écroule sur nous, toi il te faut toute ton énergie pour lancer un pauvre éclair ! Il pourrait détruire la ville d'un mouvement de la main ! A quoi tu _pensais_? A rien ! Tu ne penses jamais, c'est ton problème ! » Lui siffla Bob avant qu'il ne puisse répliquer, livide. Il était soit terrifié pour lui, soit incroyablement énervé, mais les dieux seuls savaient lequel des deux sentiments animait le mage.

Théo savait que répondre ne ferait qu'envenimer la situation et se détourna de Bob, choisissant de l'ignorer pour le moment. Il remarqua alors que le diable s'était rapproché d'eux et lui tendit sa main comme pour l'inviter à la serrer. Il la retira bien vite en voyant le regard du paladin.

« Si vous changez d'avis, n'hésitez pas à le dire à Balthy, il me contactera. Bon voyage, malgré la pluie ! »

Théo faillit courir derrière le démon mais se retint, ne serait-ce que parce que ce serait puéril de sa part. Puéril, mais terriblement satisfaisant. Il était censé tuer Bob s'il devenait un démon, pas le rejoindre dans son carnage, par la sainte Église !

« Si on croise des inquisiteurs, je te jure que je les laisses te tuer, » Il grogna en rangeant son épée dans son fourreau.

« Théo, Théo. Enoch est surtout connu pour être joueur, ambitieux et pour balancer des éclairs en bougeant les mains alors calme-toi sur la purification par la violence. Promis, un jour on partira dans une grande quête épique pour tuer mon père, mais pas maintenant, d'accord ? »

Le paladin soupira, mais acquiesça tout de même et ils commencèrent à marcher.

« Tu les laisserais vraiment me tuer ? » Demanda finalement le demi-diable après quelques minutes de marche.

« Non. Jamais. »

« Oh. Ça va, alors. »


	9. Symphonie

Allez, hop, dernier chapitre sur la rencontre avec Enoch et dernière double-update, à partir de la semaine prochaine c'est l'internat donc je ne pourrais poster que le week-end. Tristesse.

(Comment ça tout le monde s'en fout ?)

Warning : l'Antéchrist, death fic, papa poule!Enoch, sadisme et mauvais parallèle musical.

* * *

Enoch n'avait aucune pitié pour les mortels. Oh, peut-être un peu, au fond, pour ceux qu'il aimait bien, comme la famille Lennon. Les deux sœurs étaient… _Délicieuses_.

Mais les autres ? Des fourmis sous ses chaussures parfaitement cirées.

Ceux qui accompagnaient Vendis, par exemple. Un demi-élémentaire claustrophobe, un paladin-inquisiteur ultra-violent et un nain. Non, à y repenser, le nain était le 'moins pire' de tous. Mais ça restait un groupe de bras cassés ridiculement faibles, protégeant une créature dont ils ne connaissaient pas l'étendue du pouvoir.

( Peut-être qu'il avait une certaine rancune envers l'Église de la Lumière depuis que l'un de leur paladin avait handicapé Balthazar parce que l'enfant avait traîné trop près d'une église sans savoir cacher son aura, mais ce n'était pas pertinent dans l'immédiat, si ce n'était pour la joie qu'il allait ressentir en écrasant la trachée de ce Théo de Silverberg. )

Quand il se glissa près d'eux, invisible à leurs sens mortels, il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'il manquait quelque chose au tableau. Trois guerriers et un noble sur une route pluvieuse… L'archer avait une large blessure à la jambe qui saignait encore à travers les bandages passés en vitesse par-dessus et boitait. Le diable sourit. Ça aurait pu être évité si… si quoi ? Il ne savait pas vraiment. Ce n'était pas comme si il savait comment le demi-élémentaire avait reçu sa blessure. Mais le combat serait simple s'il était blessé.

A y réfléchir, le combat serait simple même si ils étaient tous au meilleur de leur forme.

Quand il tordit la réalité autour de lui de façon à être visible sans perdre de sa réalité démoniaque, un éclair fendit le ciel et il grimaça. Une aussi petite déchirure dans l'espace-temps se réglerait toute seule avec le temps, mais cette ville allait subit quelques accidents étranges en attendant.

Ce serait une bonne chose qu'il n'y ait pas de ville à proprement parler pour subir les accidents spatio-temporels, pas vrai ?

Le paladin sursauta quand il apparut, une main sur la poignée de son épée. Le demi-élémentaire et le nain s'était glissé entre lui et sa proie dans la seconde qu'il lui fallait pour s'habituer aux couleurs de ce côté de la réalité. Tout était différent, vu de cette façon. Il devait lui-même sembler plutôt déstabilisant, bien qu'assez normal d'apparence. La plupart des gens s'attendaient à des cornes et des sabots en entendant le mot 'diable', mais la plupart des démons préféraient les belles choses.

Le chaos et la mort étaient deux des plus belles choses en ce monde, il ne fallait pas leur en vouloir.

Oh, les cris du guerrier de la lumière quand il fit descendre la foudre sur lui étaient magnifiques. Ses années dans un chœur d'église étaient évidentes une fois que l'on entendant à quel point ses hurlements restaient mélodieux. Les veines noires sur sa peau pâle et la lumière blanche qui fut visible un instant à travers ses os faisaient le plus beau des tableaux et Enoch regretta presque que la photographie n'ai pas encore été inventé, rien que pour capturer cet instant sur une pellicule. Bah, au moins les selfies non-plus n'existaient pas encore.

Le demi-élémentaire était un archer talentueux mais un piètre combattant au corps à corps. Ses os firent un son semblable à du verre brisé quand il les broya, un tintement qui soulignait le chant de souffrance du paladin. Sa glace dessina des motifs délicats sur sa peau quand il mourût pour la deuxième fois, des dessins aussi uniques que les flocons de neige. Enoch était un peu un artiste, quand il en avait le temps, et savait apprécier l'esthétique des choses.

Le nain fut étrangement silencieux. Borné, les dents serrées pour ne pas laisser échapper un bruit. Les palpitations de son cœur et les rouages de sa prothèse suffisaient comme percussions à la symphonie que le diable tentait de créer avec la magnifique mort qu'il apportait.

Ne manquaient plus que les chœurs.

Doucement, comme pour ne pas l'effrayer, Enoch tandis une main gantée au jeune fils du comte. Il y avait du sang sur ses lèvres, malheureusement pas le siens. C'était toujours plus agréable que sa pâleur cadavérique face au délicat travail de l'entité démoniaque.

Néanmoins, il saisit la main tendu. Avec un sourire serein, le diable l'attira contre lui et le serra dans ses bras alors que tout autours, la foudre s'abattait sur la ville, traçant une toile électrique sous leurs pieds, réduisant en cendre la moindre trace humaine à des lieux à la ronde, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste de la ville que des ruines en flammes et des cadavres encore animés par la foudre dans leurs veines.

De merveilleux chœurs.

Alors, quand tous les sons tombèrent dans le silence, l'improbable maître d'orchestre s'agenouilla devant l'adolescent au visage dénué de toute trace d'émotion, choqué au-delà des mots, et sourit tendrement.

« Bon retour, mon Prince. J'espère que vous avez appréciez le spectacle. »

Il y eu un instant de flottement, puis la voix de Vendis s'éleva dans l'air immobile.

« Énormément. »


	10. Not on drugs

J'ai du mal avec la vrai romance vous pouvez pas savoir, mais j'aime _tellement_ écrire des trucs accidentellement pompeux et perchés.

(Je me demande si Shin _fume_ quand Bob le touche, ou si ça fait juste choc thermique.)

Un combat ? Quel combat ? Non, je n'entends pas de combat en arrière plan de quoi voulez-vous parler.

Sans transition : Oscar Wilde.

* * *

 _"Le seul moyen de se débarrasser d'une tentation est d'y céder._

 _Essayez de lui résister, et votre âme aspire maladivement aux choses qu'elle s'est défendues."_

La magie avait beau être une chose immatérielle, elle semblait profondément réelle et présente pour quiconque savait où la trouver. Elle vibrait en permanence, un bourdonnement diffus et rassurant par son omniprésence. Dans certains cas, elle avait même une couleur, inconnue au spectre que les humains côtoyaient, mouvant au fil des pulsations de l'univers, qui la rendait presque tangible.

Balthazar, les orteils au bord de l'étrange puits, découvrit que la magie avait aussi une odeur, un goût, une _texture_. Chacun de ses sens étaient assaillis par la substance incorporelle et il vacillait, désorienté par les sensations étrangères. Il avait l'impression de se noyer dans l'eau glacée et de voler et d'étouffer sous plusieurs tonnes de terre et de pierres. Rien de ce qu'il ne ressentait n'avait le moindre sens, pas à ses yeux de demi-humain, comme si la compréhension était juste _là_ , mais s'enfuyait avant qu'il n'ait pu la saisir.

C'était comme être ivre de la plus douce des liqueurs et lucide pour la première fois de sa vie. Le monde tournait, et tournait, et se rassemblait d'une façon qui semblait avoir du _sens_ pour la première fois. Les murmures du démon, le bourdonnement de la magie, le chant clair et cristallin d'une autre vie à ses côtés, la clameur lointaine de l'acier contre l'acier se muèrent en une mélodie entêtante et Balthazar n'avait qu'une seule envie, celle de bondir droit dans le puits pour en avoir plus, comme un drogué courant derrière une nouvelle dose. Il se pencha en avant, un sourire béat aux lèvres et les yeux à demi-fermés, bras ouverts comme si il pensait pouvoir voler.

Mais il y avait quelque chose d'autre, à ses côtés. Une entité qui se balançait entre la réalité et au-delà, un froid primal, primordial, qui aurait prit vie. Balthazar brûlait sous les flammes infernales, tenu en une seule pièce par la magie qui l'entourait de toute part, et ce froid _l'appelait_. Chancelant au rythme des tournoiements de l'univers, il trébucha jusqu'à l'entité et s'écroula contre elle, accueillant avec un gémissement d'extase la glace qui étouffa les braises de ses os. Il replia ses bras autour de l'autre créature, enfouit son visage dans le creux d'une épaule et inspira l'odeur de gel qui avait posé une emprunte permanente sur la magie autour d'eux.

 _Shin_

Un mot, perdu dans sa raison à la dérive comme un navire au beau milieu d'une tempête.

 _Shin_

Un mot important. Essentiel.

 _Shin, Shin, Shin, Shin…_

Une litanie sans but autre que celui d'exister, une prière à l'accent désespéré murmuré dans le secret de son esprit et la peau familière contre ses lèvres. Il n'y avait rien de plus réel, d'aussi réel que ce nom. Rien n'était aussi concret que la présence de cet être incroyablement important, _Shin_ , qu'il risquait de détruire à chaque seconde qui passait.

« Shin, » exhala-t-il comme si le nom était devenu sa respiration, « mon superbe, parfait, merveilleux Shin… »

Balthazar était un bûcher funéraire et il allait le réduire en cendre en tentant d'éteindre les flammes qui les dévoraient tous les deux mais tout était préférable à la sensation de perte qu'il savait ressentir quand Shin s'éloignait. C'était discret, insoupçonnable, mais la magie rendait tout tellement plus _vivant_ , le plaisir comme la douleur.

Deux mains froide vinrent se poser de chaque côté de son visage pour l'éloigner de la peau qu'il avait clamé comme sienne. Son geignement pathétique à la perte fut étouffé par deux lèvres au goût de neige posées sur les siennes. Un sourire et un souffle suffirent à éteindre l'incendie dans sa poitrine, une langue contre la sienne la fournaise dans ses veines. Les dents qui mordirent tendrement sa lèvre inférieure étaient assez acérée pour tailler la peau et laisser couler son sang incandescent mais le demi-démon ne pourrait pas en avoir moins à faire. Qu'il prenne ses lèvres, son sang, sa vie, son âme : il lui donnerait tout, tout pour recevoir ne serait-ce qu'une minuscule fraction de tout cela en retour.

Quand ils se séparèrent, inhalant avec avidité l'air chargé d'électricité, Balthazar avait un goût de fer et de glace sur la langue et un cœur qui ne battait plus que pour suivre le rythme de celui qu'il sentait contre lui à travers os, peau et vêtements. Les mains de Shin reposait toujours de part et d'autre de son visage et il essuya de son pouce le filet de sang qui avait coulé le long du menton du mage. Ses iris, réduites à un fin cercle autour de ses prunelles écarquillées, brillaient doucement sous l'effet de la magie qui les entouraient.

« Là, là, ça va aller. » Sa voix était douce, encore soulignée d'une mélodie d'un autre monde qui disparaissait peu à peu avec l'ivresse magique. Il les avaient éloignés du puits pendant leur baiser et une petite partie du cerveau de Balthazar admira son geste qui, aussi difficile qu'il soit, les avait sûrement sauvé d'un empoisonnement à la mana.

Le demi-élémentaire remonta sa main et passa son pouce sous l'œil de son ami qui cligna des yeux, lentement, et se rendit compte qu'il pleurait. Il sourit tendrement et déposa un nouveau baiser sur le front de son mage avant de baisser ses mains jusqu'à ce qu'il soit capable de le serrer dans ses bras confortablement.

« Ne t'éloigne pas, pas tout de suite, » chuchota Bob (pas Balthazar, plus depuis des années) contre son torse, d'une voix étranglée et minuscule. « Si tu t'éloigne, je crois que je vais mourir. »

Riant doucement à l'accent enfantin de son plus proche ami, Shin pencha la tête jusqu'à ce qu'elle touche celle de Bob et poussa un long soupir de fatigue et de plaisir mêlés.

« Je ne m'éloignerais pas, alors. »


	11. The rain fell quickly

Inspiré d'un prompt tumblr (est-ce qu'il y a seulement des prompts ailleurs, on se le demande).

Gens, je vous présente Fluffyfluff McFluff. Si vous attrapez le diabète c'est pas ma faute !

* * *

 _The rain fell quickly, but she fell faster._

Dans la longue liste de choses qui pouvait lui arriver de mal dans la journée, Bob n'aurais jamais cru qu'il tomberait sur 'chute mortelle du sommet d'une falaise parce que le sol était glissant'. Mais dieux qu'il était tombé.

C'était un accident bête, vraiment. Ils se battaient contre une vouivre ayant fait son nid au-dessus du précipice et elle s'était désintéressée de Théo, juste un instant, pour se jeter sur le mage du groupe. Il avait été forcé de reculer, encore, et encore, parant coup de griffes et coup de queue du mieux qu'il pouvait, jusqu'à ce que son pied ne rencontre que le vide derrière lui.

Le temps s'était suspendu, l'espace d'une seconde, de façon à ce qu'il ait l'impression de flotter au dessus du vide, avant que la gravité ne reprenne ses droits pour faire basculer Bob en arrière. Il entendit vaguement le cri de pure panique de l'un de ses coéquipiers (Théo, peut-être?) mais il fallait excuser sa distraction : il était trop occupé à _chuter droit vers sa mort_ pour porter grande attention à ce qui l'entourait. Après, le monde devint étrangement silencieux, seulement emplit des vagues s'écrasant sur les rochers en contre-bas et du battement de son cœur. Il n'avait pas peur, pas encore. Son cerveau n'avait pas encore procédé la situation. Avec un peu de chance, il n'en aurait pas le temps.

La pluie tombait vite, mais Bob tombait plus vite encore.

Sans grande surprise, il découvrit que la mer était glacée. Le choc de sa chute contre les vagues vida l'air de ses poumons et il entendit le craquement sinistre d'au moins une de ses côtes alors qu'il s'enfonçait sous les flots sans même assez de souffle pour crier. Mais le froid, le froid était le pire. Un étau de glace liquide qui l'étouffait et figeait son sang jusqu'à qu'il ne soit plus qu'une statue destinée à couler jusqu'au fin-fond des abysses maritimes. L'adrénaline qui se répandait dans ses veines ne faisait qu'accentuer le sentiment de panique naissant alors qu'il se rendait compte qu'il ne pouvait pas se débattre contre cette adversaire-ci.

Il allait mourir noyé dans la mer du nord parce qu'il était trop stupide pour esquiver une attaque directe. Il serait enterré dans un cercueil vide, son corps perdu sous les eaux, avec pour seul épitaphe 'mort comme il a vécu : stupidement'.

Lentement, la panique s'étendit dans son réseau nerveux jusqu'à être partout à la fois, un poison insidieux qui assombrissait sa vision plus vite que la surface ne s'éloignait.

Il ne voulait pas mourir comme ça. Pas avec autant de regrets et trop peu de souvenirs, pas seul au fond d'un cercueil de pierre et de glace, dévoré par les poissons alors que ses trois -seuls- amis marchaient encore la surface et portait le deuil de sa stupidité.

Quelque chose se saisit de son poignet et Bob n'eut même pas le courage de rouvrir les yeux. C'était la fin : il allait bientôt perdre conscience et se noyer, ou la bête qui venait de se saisir de lui allait le dévorer vivant avant ça, et dans tous les cas il serait de l'histoire ancienne d'ici la fin de la journée, et c'était _brillant_.

La chose le tira brusquement vers elle et la prise sur son poignet se desserra. Un bras -un bras?- passa autour de sa taille, le gardant près de son impromptue sauveur, alors qu'une deuxième main venait se poser sur sa nuque. L'eau l'empêchait de voir qui, exactement, se trouvait dans l'eau avec lui, mais avec un peu de chance ce n'était pas une sirène… ou bien une qui ne cherchait pas à le dévorer. Ces créatures étaient _vicieuses_ , mais il connaissait autant d'histoires de marin sauvé par l'une d'elle que d'autre où ils avaient été réduis à des morceaux de viande sanglante sous les dents de requin de ces humanoïdes des profondeurs.

Soudainement, il y avait des lèvres sur les siennes et de l'air dans ses poumons, et l'eau perdait peu à peu ses ombres à mesure que la chose ramenait le mage vers la surface. En quelques secondes, sa tête était de nouveau au dessus des flots et il prenait la meilleure inspiration d'air de son existence. Celui qui avait dit qu'on ne se rendait jamais compte de ce à quoi on tenait vraiment avant de les perdre avait probablement dû se noyer, une fois, parce qu'à ce moment Bob sût à quel point l'oxygène était la meilleure chose qui lui ait jamais été donné de connaître et il jura de ne plus jamais le prendre pour acquis.

Haletant, les pupilles encore écarquillées par l'adrénaline brûlant dans ses veines, le pyromancien tétanisé posa le regard sur Shin (trempé, le visage à découvert et paniqué, le visage d'un _miracle_ ) et referma les yeux. Il laissa son front tomber sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami et un sourire épuisé vint étirer ses lèvres.

« Je ne sais pas qui a décrété que tu étais un demi-élémentaire mais il était stupide, parce que tu es clairement un ange, » murmura-t-il, assez proche de l'oreille de l'autre homme pour être entendu au dessus des vagues et du vent. Il put presque l'entendre lever les yeux au ciel en réponse à sa déclaration. « Est-ce que tu peux nager ? »

Après une brève réflexion, Bob hocha la tête et se dirigea péniblement vers la petite plage au pied de la falaise, encouragé par la voix sans souffle du demi-élémentaire. Finalement, il s'y écroula et jamais une surface solide et plane ne lui avait semblé aussi confortable pour s'endormir depuis des années. Il tourna la tête pour regarder Shin se tirant hors des vagues et se relevant maladroitement, ses cheveux dégoulinants et son air soulagé, et sourit.

La peur se retirait de son système comme une vague, ne laissant derrière que la marque de son passage dans son rythme cardiaque accéléré et l'engourdissement de son esprit secoué. Bob était frigorifié et il n'y avait pas la moindre partie de son corps qui n'était pas douloureuse d'une manière ou d'une autre. Il avait encore le goût du sel et de Shin -surtout Shin- sur ses lèvres et sa langue, une saveur que ses inspirations paniquées ne pouvaient effacer.

La pluie, elle, continuait à tomber.

( _Personne ne pouvait la rattraper._ )


	12. A propos des demi-diables

J'aime _beaucoup_ les demi-diables et comme je n'arrivais pas à caser toutes ces explications/headcanons dans ce que j'écris sur Balthazar, je me suis dis que j'allais en faire un truc à part.

Non, il n'y a aucun personnage, ni romance, ni scénario. C'est juste mes divagations sur les demi-diables, le tout inspiré par une phrase dans l'explication de Mahyar sur la nature de nos hybrides préférés. Non, ça ne sert à rien, mais c'était très drôle à écrire. Et comme je bosse sur le background des personnages, ça pourra se révéler utile d'avoir ça ici !

Je ferais bien la même chose avec les demi-élémentaires, tient. Ou avec toutes les races, maintenant que j'y suis.

Note : à tous les guests qui postent des reviews, je vous lance tout plein d'amour même si je peux pas vous répondre directement en MP. D'ailleurs, plein d'amour à tous ceux qui review. Vous êtes géniaux, vous savez ça ?

* * *

 _« Soit, le descendant lutte dans la souffrance et durant toute son existence, face à l'appel de son aïeul infernal. »_

 _Le monde des demi-diable était douleur et voix sifflantes, griffes et crocs et flammes ardentes, goût de cendre et de sang sur la langue._

Le monde est Douleur. C'est une leçon que chaque demi-diable apprend avec une lenteur troublante, comme la longue agonie d'un rat étouffant entre le bois et l'acier d'un piège, comme le raclement des chaînes qu'on traîne le long des couloirs de l'abattoir, comme la distance infinie entre les geôles et la potence. On pourrait croire que, génération après génération, ces hybrides comprendrait plus vite la cruelle réalité, mais il semblerait qu'au contraire chaque année qui passait rallongeait l'inexorable déclin, détruisant un peu plus les engeances innocentes à chaque remarque désobligeante, chaque coup porté par des ignorants au jugement hâtif, chaque murmure tentateur aux accents de feu et de ténèbres. Et quand, enfin, la descendance maudite était réduite à une pile d'éclats brisés et coupants, leur esprit en équilibre sur la fine ligne les séparant de la folie, la littérale descente en enfer ne s'arrêtait que l'espace d'un instant. L'espace d'un choix.

Les faibles et les désespérés prenaient le plus simple en se laissant sombrer dans les ombres, accueillant l'oubli et la perte de tout sens avec soulagement, et la torture s'arrêtait. Les autres, ceux qui avaient la force de garder l'équilibre précaire si particulier à leur espèce, ceux qui s'interdisaient chacun des deux côtés dans l'espoir de ne pas sombrer dans le mauvais, eux ne trouvaient jamais le repos. En prenant le second choix qu'on leur présentait, ils acceptaient d'échanger la paix pour leur libre arbitre et la douleur revenait pour ne jamais repartir, s'installait dans les espaces vides entre leurs os comme un deuxième squelette de fer incandescent sur lequel ils se reconstruisaient péniblement, la brûlure familière devenant un rappel de ce qu'ils avaient sacrifiés pour avoir le droit de _choisir_. Ils traçaient eux-même les fils de cette toile ardente dans leur corps en priant pour que, quand l'heure viendrait où ils céderaient, elle pourrait les tenir debout assez longtemps pour se rebâtir une nouvelle fois et tout recommencer, encore et encore jusqu'à leur dernier souffle.

La vie d'un demi-diable est un sursis perpétuel, une guerre incessante entre deux partis s'affrontant sur le champs de bataille qu'est l'esprit ravagé d'un enfant en pleurs dans les bras d'un parent impuissant face à sa douleur. Au fil du temps, l'enfant apprend à armer la partie de lui qu'il veut voir gagner et à concentrer tout son pouvoir sur la destruction systématique de l'autre jusqu'à ce que l'influence fantôme de leur géniteur démoniaque soit réduite à des murmures funestes résonnant dans le silence des nuits les plus sombres et le chant de leur sang qui brûle, et brûle, jusqu'à les consumer tout entier. La douleur est toujours là, une brûlure au fer rouge qui les marquent comme la possession d'un démon caché au-delà des ténèbres, mais elle est plus raclements de griffes et de crocs, déchirement impitoyable de leur conscience, que tiraillement sans fin de fils de marionnettes dansants au bout des doigts de leur maître.

Le nombre d'hybrides à sombrer dans la folie est si bas qu'il en est absurde, compte tenu du tourment qui les poursuit. Mais les demi-diables qui ne cèdent pas ne céderont jamais -pourquoi maintenant et pas avant, quand le choix leur était donné-, et ils n'ont jamais connus rien d'autre : c'est une vie entière d'entraînement et de travail qu'ils mettent à profit pour faire face à l'effroyable peine qu'on leur afflige, résultant en une force mentale avec laquelle nulle autre race mortelle ne peux rivaliser. Et puis, la folie serait une alternative trop _simple_ , pas vrai ? Rare sont ceux parmi les engeances démoniaques qui peuvent laisser dériver les débris de leur esprit brisé au-delà de tout espoir de réparation. Quand ce n'est pas la peur qui les force à s'accrocher malgré tout, c'est le supplice qu'ils affrontent qui les paralyse, doigts ensanglantés serrés autour des éclats acérés de leur santé mentale.

Pour désinfecter les plaies de leur être et nettoyer le sang de leurs mains, trop de demi-diables se tournent vers la boisson, la brûlure de l'alcool préférable à celle des flammes infernales qui brûlent dans leurs veines. Ils se noient et s'oublient, l'espace d'une nuit, dans les spiritueux. Leur migraine émousse un peu les serres du monstre tapis dans leur poitrine et le soir suivant vient trop vite pour qu'ils oublient vraiment le goût des liqueurs sur leur langues et l'engourdissement de l'ivresse. Ceux qui n'ont pas le goût de l'alcool lui préfère les drogues dures, celles qui endorment le mortel comme le démon et celles qui empêchent le premier de se perdre au sommeil et le dernier de profiter de sa faiblesse nocturnes.

Mais malgré les stupéfiants et les anesthésiants, et aussi forts puissent-ils être, tous ces demi-diables continuaient d'entendre des chuchotements dans une langue qu'ils craignaient être capables de comprendre. Un chœur désincarnés, oublié, si fort qu'il menaçait de les rendre sourd au reste du monde mais tellement bas qu'il ne pouvait être entendu que distraitement, un bruit de fond à la limite de la conscience. Toujours présent, jusqu'à ce que le moindre silence soit rempli de cette litanie de promesses et d'offres tentatrices.

A cause de l'agonie et du chant, un demi-diable ne connaît d'autre paix que celle venant avec la mort. Une paix brève pour peu qu'il soit de ceux n'ayant pas cédé, un silence de quelques heures, le vide et l'absence de sensations, jusqu'à ce que l'appel de leur sang soit tellement fort qu'ils les tirent des bras de la Mort elle-même, ramenant leur âme déchirée dans un corps sans vie…

Pour tout recommencer.

* * *

Les demi-démons deviennent des vrai démons à leur mort et personne ne me convaincra du contraire. C'est juste trop pratique pour les scénarios.


	13. Terre consacrée

[00:15:45] Kangoo: J'ai plus trop le temps de regarder Aventure c'est trop long

[00:15:56] Kangoo: Et puis j'ai pas le temps avec l'internat

[04:28:20] Kangoo: Alors

[02:24:39] Kangoo: La mauvaise nouvelle, c'est que je ne n'ai aucun contrôle sur l'heure à laquelle je vais actuellement me coucher

J'ai peut-être un léger problème d'inspiration. Ce problème est qu'elle n'arrive qu'entre une et six heures du matin.

Pour m'excuser de mon absence, voici... quelque chose d'absolument hors-contexte et qui n'avance rien du tout. Désolé D:

Inspiration: un post sur tumblr ("I may be short but that doesn't mean you're not _about to experience the wrath of a god_ "), un fanart de Tyrael du très talentueux tobylewin pour la Blizzcon 2011 sur DeviantART (allez regarder c'est cool) et l'entièreté de la soundtrack de WoW.

* * *

Chaque personne a quelque chose qui la fait dérailler, un détail -une remarque, un point- auquel elle ne peut s'empêcher de réagir. Un détail physique, mental, caractériel, qu'importe: que ce soit un faux fait historique ou bien une phrase peu charitable sur la longueur de son nez, la réaction en question promettait d'être explosive.

De manière plus littérale dans certains cas que dans d'autres.

Dans le cas de Balthazar Octavius Barnabé "Bob" Lennon, par exemple (le cas plus littéralement explosif en question). En tant que demi-démon, une race connue pour son côté… flamboyant, pour ainsi dire, il y a plus d'une chose qui peuvent le mettre en colère, sans pour autant le pousser à réduire le responsable en cendre -une marque de respect envers son art plus qu'une quelconque pitié pour l'individu. Peu, cependant, peuvent se targuer de lui avoir fait perdre le contrôle de sa part la plus sombre. Pourtant, il y a un moyen sûr de lui faire pousser des cornes: il suffit d'amener son père sur la table pour que, dans un élan d'ironie qu'il reconnait volontiers, il se transforme en l'entité démoniaque que son géniteur lui préfère. Non, la véritable raison est que, des rares qui survivent à la rencontre avec sa version infernale, encore moins sont prêt à fièrement clamer leur exploit, pour peu qu'il leur reste assez de leur gorge pour encore parler.

Tu parles d'un complexe d'Oedipe.

Mais comme on dit, qui se ressemble s'assemble, et ses plus proches amis ont eux-aussi des réactions, si moins destructrices, au moins aussi violentes à certaines insultes.

Shin, malgré les nombreuses fois où il jure avoir le calme et le discernement souvent lié à son élément, n'est pas au-dessus de ses émotions. Elles sont souvent indiscernables sous son masque, métaphorique ou non, mais mentionner sa famille est un moyen sûr de se retrouver avec une flèche au travers du crâne, qui sera probablement envoyé à votre famille en deuil histoire d'enfoncer le clou, pour peu qu'il n'utilise pas vos os pour se faire de nouvelles flèches et vos dents pour ajouter à sa collection.

Grunlek n'a peut-être pas volé son statut de membre le plus sage de la bande, et sa patience connaît des limites très étendues, mais un mot -un seul- sur la technologie de son bras, de laquelle il tire beaucoup de fierté, et vous êtes sûr de finir avec le vôtre arraché. Ce n'est que justice pour avoir osé dire quoi que ce soit de négatif sur ce bijou de science et de magie qu'est sa prothèse, hm?

Quant à Théo, et bien. Théo a eu une vie plutôt satisfaisante, jusqu'au point où il est mort et est revenu comme si les portes de l'au-delà ne s'étaient pas refermées sur lui, et son entraînement de serviteur de la lumière le rendait difficile à enrager. Rendait, oui, car ce calme a tendance à devenir de plus en plus relatif au fil des années passées aux côtés de l'aimant à ennuis que ses amis semblent êtres. Toutefois, il y a toujours eu un sujet sensible que même Bob, qui semblait être poussé par ses gènes à embêter le paladin de la lumière dès qu'il le pouvait -c'est en tout cas son excuse, n'ose pas approcher avec un bâton de quinze mètres.

Sa taille.

Oh, ce n'est pas très visible une fois qu'il se cache sous vingt-cinq kilos d'armure de plaques, deux mètres de cheval de bataille et une épée qui ne compense pas pour ce que l'on croit, mais Théo est en dessous de la moyenne de taille pour un humain mâle. C'était, durant son entraînement, le passe-temps favoris des autres cadets que de lui rappeler leurs nombreux centimètres d'écart et, des années après qu'il les ai tous battu à plate-couture sur un terrain d'entraînement, il en a encore de vagues envie de meurtre.

Ce n'est pas comme si il a besoins de ces vingts centimètres: il est assez imposant et inquiétant pour paraître toiser les autres sans pour autant pouvoir les regarder dans les yeux sans lever la tête, mais ce minuscule (ah) détail physique reste le grain de sable dans le mécanisme huilé de son caractère discipliné.

 _[Quelques années avant l'accident arachnide, quelque part dans le Cratère]_

S'il y a bien deux choses que Grunlek déteste, ce sont les morts-vivants et ceux qui les ramènent. Le mot 'mort-vivant' est toujours la promesse d'une mauvaise expérience, et amène presque toujours à avoir à se battre dans un cimetière contre une horde d'os réanimés tout en étant entre vaguement et complétement saoul (une coïncidence intéressante, considérant le nombre de fois où ils ont eu le _grand plaisir_ de rencontrer des zombies), clairement pas un cadre de bataille confortable pour quiconque concerné.

Cela posait la question: qui, de la horde ou de la beuverie, arrive en premier?

Un homme -nain- plus sage dirait que l'un amène forcément à l'autre, quel que soit l'ordre considéré. Grunlek, lui, dirait plutôt que compte tenu de la situation, il aurait besoin d'être beaucoup plus saoul que ça. S'il pouvait reconnaître quoi, de la bière ou de l'odeur, lui donnait envie de vomir, c'est qu'il n'avait pas eu assez du premier.

Les portes de pierre de la crypte étaient béantes, arrachées de leurs charnières par un sort perdu, mais sa profondeur et la pénombre nocturne empêchaient de voir ce qu'il s'y passait. A l'intérieur, Balthazar était seul face au nécromancien responsable de la catastrophe dans laquelle ils étaient enfoncés jusqu'au cou. Grunlek se serait inquiété pour son ami s'il avait eu le temps, mais il y avait toujours une main putréfiée pour venir lui griffer le visage et le ramener à sa propre survie. Les flammes éclairant brièvement la crypte de temps à autres étaient une preuve suffisante de la survie du mage, et c'est tout ce qu'il demandait.

C'était plus de l'équivalent d'un cimetière d'ancêtres innocents qu'ils étaient en train de démanteler. Le nécromancien était jeune, et impatient; ce n'était pas là l'affaire de plusieurs années de travail, mais bien une preuve de sa puissance. Tant qu'il ne serait pas neutralisé, le combat n'aurait pas de fin: pour le moment, Balthazar le distrayait, mais quelques mots de sa part et les cadavres remis en terre se relèveraient à nouveau pour se joindre à la bataille. Pire encore, si le lien magique les tenant debout venait à être coupé trop tôt, il était probable que la horde en décomposition perdrait tout semblant de cohésion et se disperserait aux alentours en quête de proies plus tendres. Avec un plus petit nombre, ce ne serait pas un problème, mais une telle armée? Un désastre.

Non, décidément, il n'y avait rien de positif à combattre des cadavres.

Heureusement, ils avaient un paladin à leurs côtés pour purifier les morts à la douzaine, sa lumière divine brûlant les abominations touchant le terrain qui entourait le groupe. Sans Théo, ils n'auraient pas tenus jusque là, mais il était évident que le paladin s'y connaissait plus en soins magiques qu'en purification de masse. Pour la première fois dans sa vie, mais pas la dernière, Grunlek se prit à regretter les sorts de zone hasardeux du seul réel mage de leur petite équipe. Là où Bob manquait en visée, il rattrapait en pure puissance de feu, et au point où ils en étaient, brûler la masse de cadavre qui les encerclaient semblaient valoir le coup de quelques brûlures et de la culpabilité du demi-démon.

Une flèche de glace siffla à un cheveu du nez du nain et alla s'enfoncer dans la gorge d'un zombie assez peu décomposé pour que le projectile, lancée avec une force surhumaine, y resta planté et alla épingler le cadavre ambulant au sol, où il fut bientôt piétiné par ses congénères. Grunlek lança un coup d'œil à Shin et hocha la tête, reconnaissant. S'ils ne mouraient pas ici ce soir, il faudrait qu'il lui achète quelque chose en remerciement. Des pommes, peut-être.

Ou un nouvel arc. Si celui-ci survivait la nuit -ce qui, vu l'utilisation qu'il en faisait, était assez peu probable- alors il y avait peu de chance pour que Shin accepte de l'utiliser à nouveau, avec la quantité de chaire pourrie qui s'accrochait au bois.

Prit à la fois dans ses pensées et la lutte épuisante contre la horde, Grunlek ne réalisa pas que le combat dans les tréfonds de la crypte s'était arrêté jusqu'à ce que la silhouette couverte de noir de la tête aux pieds du nécromancien n'en émerge. Il était atrocement cliché, un vrai stéréotype vivant -quoi que c'était à débattre. Une longue robe noire, décorée d'os divers et de taches de sang, un sceptre orné d'un crâne humain sur lequel il s'appuyait lourdement et de longs cheveux couleur corbeau qui luisaient de gras sous la pâle lueur de la lune. Il ressemblait un peu à un adolescent sortit de sa grotte pour faire la bise à des membres éloignés de la famille, en plus meurtrier. Derrière lui, Balthazar s'appuyait lourdement contre les murs de la crypte, haletant et visiblement épuisé. Du sang coulait librement de ses bras, et le poignard tenu entre ses doigts crispés était tâché de rouge. Le nécromancien, bien que plutôt grillé sur les bords, ne portaient pas de signe de blessures ouvertes.

Il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'aide à attendre de ce côté là. Qu'il survive jusqu'à la fin du combat serait déjà un bon début.

"Vous m'avez assez ralenti, aventuriers!" Même sa voix était juvénile, bien que les informations qu'ils avaient recueillis sur lui indiquaient qu'il approchait de la trentaine. Certaine personne ne sortaient juste jamais de leur adolescence, à ce qu'il semblerait. "Il est temps d'en finir."

Un rictus étira ses lèvres, dévoilant des dents tachées de sang. La vue rappela douloureusement à Grunlek qu'ils faisaient bien face à un puissant et dangereux mage noir, et non à un adolescent rebelle qui tentait de ramener son chien à la vie dans le jardin familial à l'aide de trois bougies et un verre de sang de poulet.

"Goreatul, mau-izub!" Ses yeux cernés regardèrent chacun des guerriers tour à tour, avant de s'arrêter sur Théo. "Tuez le paladin miniature en premier, si c'est toute l'étendue de leur menace!"

Et, oh, ce n'était pas la bonne chose à dire. Shin, qui avait porté la main à son carquois et l'avait trouvé vide à l'apparition du nécromancien, prit la meilleure décision et recula précipitamment jusqu'à être derrière Grunlek, qui s'était raidit aux mots du mage noir. Balthazar, malgré les années à côtoyer le paladin, fit quelques pas de recul jusqu'à disparaître dans l'ombre de la crypte, l'éclat rougeâtre de ses yeux la seule chose encore visible parmi les ténèbres.

"... Miniature?"

La voix de Théo était paisible, trop paisible, sans la moindre émotion. Le calme avant la tempête. Il prit une longue inspiration, et dans le silence soudain tous purent entendre le grincement des plaques de son gantelet quand il resserra sa prise sur son épée.

" _Miniature?_ "

Son bouclier tomba lourdement au sol avec le bruit sourd caractéristique qu'un objet très lourd tombant sur une surface molle. Sa main à présent libre commença à doucement luire d'une lumière dorée, et tous purent voir avec une satisfaction teintée de crainte la panique naître dans les yeux du nécromancien. Les morts-vivants s'agitaient, rendus inconfortables par l'inquiétude grandissante de leur maître.

" _Je_ suis miniature?"

La lumière s'étendit au-delà de sa main, traîtreusement délicate dans sa façon de se glisser dans l'espace entre chaque plaque de l'armure, entourant le corps du paladin comme une caresse. Bientôt, son armure entière brillait comme le soleil, et sa magie continuait à se mouvoir, s'étendant derrière son dos pour former ce qui, avec un peu d'imagination, aurait pu passer pour des ailes.

Alors que deux, puis quatre, puis six appendices distincts prenaient forme dans son dos, créant l'illusion de plumes de pure lumière s'étendant derrière lui, un rire bas naquit dans sa poitrine.

"Oh, je suis peut-être _miniature_ , mage," Il murmura, et sourit à la façon d'un dangereux prédateur à la fin de sa chasse.

Suspendu à quelques pieds du sol par six ailes de lumière immobiles, brillant plus que la lune dans le ciel nocturne, Théo Silverberg prit son épée à deux mains et l'amena au dessus de sa tête.

"Mais cela ne veut pas dire que tu ne t'apprête pas à subir le _courroux des cieux!"_

Et, sur ces mots, il abattit son épée.

[ Une vague de lumière éblouissante submergea le cimetière et le sol trembla comme si quelque chose de titanesque s'y était écrasé. Balthazar, depuis sa cachette dans un coin de l'escalier de la crypte, se recroquevilla contre le mur et écouta les hurlements d'agonie des morts-vivants comme du nécromancien qui résonnaient avec une clarté un peu distante dans son esprit, en alternance avec le 'mage' craché par le paladin (mage noir, par lui, jamais lui, pas même quand il perdait le contrôle, il devait s'en _souvenir_ ), se disant avec crainte que ça aurait pu être lui, s'arrachant la gorge à supplier inutilement pour que la souffrance s'arrête enfin. _Elle ne s'arrête jamais,_ Balthazar aurait voulu lui crier, à travers les cris et le tintement juste hors d'écoute de la magie purificatrice, _elle te change, et si tu ne l'accepte pas, elle te tue_. Mais il s'étouffa sur ses mots et se tut, silencieux et jamais vraiment habitué à sentir la vague de lumière le traverser sans lui faire le moindre mal. Il avait déjà changé. ]

Quand la lumière se dissipa, il ne restait rien des cadavres, et le nécromancien était roulé en boule dans l'herbe du cimetière, les yeux vides et humides, les doigts enfoncés dans le sol comme pour s'y tenir. S'il y avait la moindre malédiction, goule ou apparition dans ce lieu, elle avait disparu avec les abominations: tout ce qu'il restait étaient les aventuriers épuisés, dont Théo qui s'écroula au sol avec un tintement d'armure et un "Ouch" étouffé.

Shin marmonna quelque chose qui ressemblait fort à "foutus guerriers caractériels et dramatiques" et alla récupérer Balthazar, qui s'était laissé glisser jusqu'au sol une fois la menace écartée et n'avait plus la force de se relever. Il le posa près de Théo et s'en alla récupérer leurs équipements, abandonnés quelques mètres plus loin dans leur course contre l'apocalypse zombie.

Pendant que l'archer couvrait le mage de feu de baume cicatrisant et de bandages, maugréant tout du long à propos de son peu d'instinct de survie et méthodes discutables de faire de la magie, Grunlek alla s'asseoir auprès du paladin.

"Hm. Je t'aurais pas pris pour quelqu'un de sensible à propos de sa taille." Il aimait vivre dangereusement. Autant en profiter tant qu'il était trop épuisé pour réagir (lire: déclencher une deuxième purge).

Théo émit un grognement inintelligible, face contre terre et immobile.

"Ah, c'est peut-être parce que je n'ai jamais remarqué les talons."

Il était peut-être le membre le plus sage du groupe, mais ce n'était clairement pas mettre la barre très haute.

("Et sinon, qu'est-ce que vous comptez dire aux familles dont notre inquisiteur bien-aimé vient de pulvériser les ancêtres?"

"A quel point est-ce qu'on a besoins de cette paye?"

"Beaucoup. Du genre 'Il va falloir prostituer Balthazar si on veut pouvoir manger cette semaine'."

" _Hey_!"

"Ah. Merde.")

* * *

Oops. La morale de l'histoire, les enfants, est de ne jamais mettre en colère quelqu'un capable de vous réduire en un tas de cendre purifiées.

Si l'un de vous pouvait me faire un résumé complet de ce qu'il se passe dans Aventures depuis le retour de Théo dans la saison 2… Ça s'rait vachement sympa.

Fun fact: Le nécromancien parle en noir parler, la langue des orcs dans le Seigneur des Anneaux, merci internet. En gros, ça se traduit par "Tuez-les tous, mes guerriers!" (Tuer-les, miens-guerriers pour être exact, parce que la conjugaison c'est pour les elfes). Pourquoi il repasse en humain pour insulter Théo, là est la vraie question.

Tous ceux avec qui je jouent choisissent des paladins. En temps que démoniste à l'âme, je ne suis pas amusée.

Headcanons: - Théo est basiquement Edward Elric. Je ne regrette rien.

\- Shin est le genre de gars violent et un peu flippant qui n'avance que grâce à un mélange de haine, vengeance et esprit de contradiction, et collectionne les dents de ses ennemis pour se souvenir. Aussi, il est fait de 90% de glace et 10% de pure rancune.

\- Bob et son père ne s'entende pas aussi bien que ses amis ne le pensent, et ils ne pensent pas qu'ils s'entendent bien dès le départ.

\- BLOOD MAGIC

\- Grunlek est l'incarnation du "je suis trop vieux pour ces conneries". He's _done_ with their shit.

\- Terre consacrée est le sort de paladin par excellence et il n'existe pas que dans Warcraft parce que j'écris ce que je veux.

\- Théo est actuellement celui du groupe qui inspire le plus de peur aux gens. Les Inquisiteurs sont juste naturellement flippants, que voulez-vous.


	14. Les ombres chantent

Juste un mini-truc pour me décharger des émotions du dernier épisode. Ca parle de démons, évidemment que j'ai vingt millions de trucs à écrire dessus! Premier cas: Balthazar réussit à arracher le coeur d'Enoch.

Le google doc s'appelait Break The Cutie. Allez voir la page tvtropes, ça aide.

 _[01:21:12] Mitsuko H: Plus de Bob 8D_

* * *

 _Je peux tout arrêter._

Les mots hantent l'esprit de Balthazar, tournent en rond comme des enfants qui répètent la même comptine à l'infini. Ils emplissent son esprit jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse penser qu'à eux, et puis ils disparaissent et ne laissent que le silence dans leur sillage.

 _Rend-moi ce que je t'ai donné._

Quelque part au-delà du brouillard, il entend une voix. Familière. Aimée. Les mots sont incompréhensibles, des morceaux sans liens qui lui parviennent portés par un vent immobile depuis ce qu'il y a après la brume. Il n'essaye pas de les comprendre, les saisit au vol et les garde près de son coeur. Il ne comprend pas- il ne comprend plus rien qui ne soit pas la brume.

Tout ce qu'il sait, c'est que la voix a peur. Lui aussi, il a peur. Il n'est rien sans son esprit mais il ne peut pas réfléchir il ne peut pas penser _il n'y a que du silence_.

Il a peur, et il a l'habitude d'avoir peur, mais la voix- oh, la voix ne devrait jamais avoir peur. L'idée même est suffisante pour couper à travers le brouillard comme un courant électrique, comme un éclair qui déchire la nuit.

La voix a besoin de lui.

(La voix a peur de lui)

Le silence sent l'ozone et le fer, sent l'acier brûlant et l'hémoglobine, la pierre humide et la magie -l'odeur sucrée et piquante des arcanes sur sa langue. Il aime ce silence-ci, calme mais si proche du chaos autour qu'il pourrait le toucher, si seulement il tendait la main-

Il n'a pas les mains libres.

Le silence est suffisant pour comprendre la situation. Balthazar est intelligent, oui, il est intelligent, il peut- il peut comprendre. Il peut réfléchir. Il n'a pas besoins de voir, il n'a pas besoins d'entendre; il a juste besoins de l'odeur subtile de métal et de soufre autour de lui, celle de fumée et d'allumette qui s'accroche dans ses cheveux et le rend nostalgique.

Quelque chose frissonne entre ses doigts. S'agite comme un petit oiseau prisonnier. Il passe sa langue sur ses canines et goûte le sang, le reconnaît comme semblable -différent- de celui qu'il sent.

Il sourit, et referme ses doigts.

(Les ombres chantent)

* * *

Dragon Age est partout dans ce que j'écris. Entre la magie du sang et le coup de planter son bras dans la poitrine de quelqu'un (coucou Fenris), je pique tous leurs bons concepts.

Headcanon: L'ombre de Balthazar est la représentation de son démon. Ca doit pas être fun à vivre quand le démon prend le contrôle, hm?


	15. Si j'y restes, tu partira avec moi

Pour le dernier épisode en date!

Enoch ferait quand même un meilleur président que Trump.

* * *

Le monde n'est pas en train de s'écrouler: pour Balthazar, il a commencé il y a bien longtemps. Chaque année amène de nouvelles blessures plus profonde que sa peau, de nouveaux regrets qui lui pèsent sur les épaules.

Il y a aussi bien longtemps qu'il a comprit pourquoi le chemin qu'il marche s'effrite sous ses pieds.

Alors quand, ensanglanté et fatigué, avec vrombissement bas de l'électricité et de la magie dans ses veines, il voit la silhouette d'Enoch -père, adversaire, ennemi du monde auquel il tient- disparaître dans le vide habité par le titan éveillé, il… craque. Quelque chose en lui, des chaînes si vieilles qu'il avait oublié leur existence, cède, et sa vision se teinte de rouge.

Il arrache la lance d'Arcana du sol d'un mouvement sec et commence à courir vers le précipice, sans un regard en arrière pour ses compagnons. Il ne vérifie pas que Grunlek est en vie bien qu'il connaisse parfaitement la douleur qui vient avec la perte de contrôle; ne pense même pas à adresser un coup d'oeil rassurant à ses amis. Il serre les dents, et un grondement sourd -inhumain- s'arrache à sa gorge alors qu'il bondit. Il peut voir Enoch, plus bas, qui tombe avec une expression sereine, et le démon qui s'agite sous ses côtes s'immobilise comme un prédateur en chasse.

Il abandonne son éloquence habituelle, trop peu de temps pour trop de choses à dire, à lui cracher au visage, et hurle, "Je t'aurais !" non pas comme une menace mais comme une _promesse_.

En bas, Enoch sourit, cruel et calme, le regarde dans les yeux et dit silencieusement, _J'aimerai te voir essayer._ Ses yeux rouges parcourent le visage du demi-diable, les écailles écarlates et les pupilles fendues, la magie sombre qui court sous son épiderme, et il ajoute, _Je t'emmènerai avec moi._

Balthazar répond à son sourire par un rictus animal et jure qu'avant l'aube, ils seront deux à dîner en enfer.

* * *

J'aime beaucoup ces deux-là :D


	16. Take part in murderous deeds

Le titre vient de Battlefield, par Blind Guardian.

Aaaah je suis désolé ça fait tellement longtemps. C'est la faute des cours. Et des jeux vidéos.

"Oh, je me demandais ce qu'ils rendraient en uniforme."

[12 pages plus tard]

"I have made a terrible mistake"

La scène avec Shin, au début, est 100% du self-service. C'est cadeau.

Shin a les cheveux blancs, parce qu'il est basiquement Jack Frost

J'aime beaucoup l'idée qu'Enoch est un père bizarrement impliqué dans la (sur)vie de son fils. Genre, il a jamais raté un anniversaire, mes ses cadeaux sont pas le genre que tu offrirais à un enfant en bas-âge. _He's trying his best_.

Ils ont passés tellement de temps à combattre ensembles, je pars du principe qu'ils ont prit des habitudes communes, entre autres au combat. Comme planter des trucs pointus dans la jugulaire des gens qui le méritent.

 **Attention : description relativement graphique de violence et meurtres répétés. Faites gaffes à vous.  
**

* * *

 _Top 10 des pires endroits où se battre, par Balthazar:_

 _1\. Un cimetière_

 _2\. Une cathédrale pleine de vitraux et de reliques (Note : penser à demander à papa de payer la facture)_

 _3\. Une réception aristocratique. Bonus si en tenue de gala_

…

"Je tiens à ce qu'on se souvienne du fait que je ne suis pas payé pour ça," Annonce Théo en tripotant le col trop serré de sa chemise dans l'espoir de le placer de sorte à ce qu'il puisse quand même respirer. Il a troqué son armure de plaque habituelle pour un uniforme immaculée qui, quoique flatteur, est tellement loin de ce qu'il a l'habitude de porter qu'aucun de ses amis n'arrivent à le regarder sans avoir envie de rire. Même son bandeau habituel n'est plus noué dans ses cheveux, qu'il a coiffé élégamment en arrière, mais autour du pommeau de son épée de parade - une espèce de rapière à peine bonne à servir d'ouvre-lettre loin de son espadon usuel.

Il fait quelques pas dans ses bottes cirées, qui grinces, et roule des épaules. La grimace qu'il fait au résultat ne surprend personne. Il n'a pas l'habitude d'être à la fois aussi restreint dans ses mouvements et aussi peu protégé en même temps : son armure a beau ne pas être la tenue la plus souple du Cratère, elle compense ce défaut en étant presque impénétrable. Et magique. Ce que son uniforme n'est absolument pas.

Grunlek tire sèchement sur sa manche pour la remettre en place. Son costume est d'un vert sombre qui contraste agréablement avec sa barbe blanche, tressée pour l'occasion, et les manches avec lesquelles il se bat depuis quelques minutes déjà sont décorées de boutons de manchette qui ont, peut être, été volés au corps d'un de leurs ennemis, mais il n'y a aucune preuve de la véracité de cette supposition sur l'argent délicat. Une fois satisfait, il jette un coup d'oeil sceptique au paladin.

"Aucun de nous n'est payé, tout court. Et le trésor d'un dragon ne suffirait pas à me rendre heureux d'être ici."

"Te plains pas, t'as l'habitude toi."

"Ça ne signifie pas que j'aime ça. C'est comme dire que tu ne peux pas te plaindre de combattre des araignées géantes parce qu'on fait ça tous les quatre matins, c'est idiot,"

Le nain hausse les sourcils et croise les bras sur son torse, sans montrer le moindre signe d'inconfort à l'étroitesse de sa veste qui limite ses mouvements. "Et puis, je serai le seul nain. Royauté ou pas, je vais pas m'amuser plus que vous."

"Ça sera toujours un moindre mal que d'encore une fois dormir dans une tente, dehors, par cette saison."

Cette fois, c'est Balthazar qui a parlé. Il ne les regarde pas directement, trop occupé qu'il est à tresser de fines chaînes dorées dans ses boucles brunes -une chose difficile, considérant leur désordre permanent. La robe écarlate qu'il porte n'est pas bien loin de sa tenue de voyage, le genre de choses qu'il porterait s'il était resté un mage citadin comme il l'était avant leur rencontre. Il est, sans surprise, le plus à l'aise d'entre eux. "Parce que c'est ce qui nous attendait si le seigneur Felmire ne nous avait pas gracieusement offert l'asile. Et je sais pas vous, mais moi j'en ai ma claque de patauger dans la neige et de dormir sur des cailloux. Il gèle, dehors."

"Ah ! _Gracieusement_ ? Cette blague. Je vous parie dix pièces d'or qu'il veut qu'on se débarrasse d'une menace quelconque pour lui, gratuitement."

"Pari tenu : moi, je dis qu'il veut se faire mousser avec son 'altruisme' et ses 'alliés'," Répond Théo en mimant des guillemets avec ses doigts à chacun des mots.

"L'idée de Théo m'a l'air plus probable," Lance Shin depuis la pièce d'à côté, prouvant encore une fois les qualités surhumaines de son ouïe. Il apparaît dans l'encadrement de la porte, et ajoute, "Il nous foutrait dehors sans réfléchir s'il savait le genre d'alliés qu'on est. On est aussi bon aventuriers qu'il est seigneur, et j'ai entendu dire qu'il a restauré le droit de cuissage."

Ayant tendance à glacer l'eau par son seul contact, il est d'office mis à la dernière place de la file d'attente pour le bain, et c'est une bonne chose: du givre se forme déjà sur le bord de sa serviette après seulement quelques minutes entre ses mains. Il abandonne vite l'idée de sécher ses cheveux avec : elle est trempée, et ils sont encore loin d'être sec, laissant des gouttes d'eau couler le long de son dos. De leur blanc naturel il ne reste que de vagues reflets, remplacé par une teinture noir corbeau qu'il garde toujours sur lui, pour les moments tels que celui-ci où il ne peut pas porter sa capuche pour les cacher.

Il laisse la serviette inutile tomber sur ses épaules nues et entreprend de geler méthodiquement chaque mèche, puis d'ôter la glace ainsi formée en agitant sa tête comme un chien mouillé ; une fois ses cheveux débarrassés d'humidité - et lui entouré de débris de glace - il les ramène en une queue de cheval lâche avec un cordon de cuir qui traînait sur une table.

(D'eux tous, il est celui avec les cheveux les plus longs, sans compter le désastre capillaire de Balthazar, et a tendance à les attacher avec tout ce qui lui passe sous la main. Depuis l'Accident, ses amis ont prit l'habitude de toujours garder sur eux de quoi lui libérer le visage, puisqu'il ne le fait pas lui-même.)

Balthazar siffle à son entrée, le balayant de la tête aux pieds avec un regard appréciateur, et répond au regard ennuyé qui suit en agitant ses sourcils d'une façon assez irritante pour lui valoir la serviette froide et humide que l'archer lui jette au visage pour qu'il arrête. Il s'en débarrasse sur la commode la plus proche avec une grimace et renvoi, moqueur, "Quelle précision ! Je suis impressionné : ça n'arrive pas souvent que tu arrives à toucher ta cible."

"De ta part, c'est l'auberge qui se fout de l'hospitalité, considérant que tes sorts marchent à peine une fois sur d-"

"Les enfants !" Grunlek prend la sage décision de les couper avant que la discussion ne dégénère. Il leur adresse son regard le plus désapprobateur, le genre à vous faire questionner l'entièreté de vos décisions en quelques secondes. Balthazar grommelle un peu, et Shin lui tire la langue, mais ils se taisent. "Shin, habille-toi. Bob, est-ce que tu as préparé l'enchantement que je t'ai demandé ?"

Le mage acquiesce, immédiatement distrait par le changement de sujet, et part fouiller dans son sac. Il en sort d'abord une tunique noire qu'il observe un moment avant de la lancer à Shin, sans commenter le fait que ses affaires se retrouvent encore mélangées aux siennes si ce n'est pour un bref sourire amusé. Suivent ensuite quatre anneaux gris sombre gravés de runes qu'il réunit dans la paume de sa main.

"Idéalement, ils seraient en or ou en platine - un métal noble, quoi - mais j'en avais pas sous la main, donc va falloir se contenter d'acier. Même pas pur, en plus, j'ai dû fondre l'épée d'un bandit et laissez-moi vous dire que c'est pas le summum de la qualité en matière d'armes blanches." Explique-t-il en distribuant les anneaux à ses amis, puis enfile le dernier. "Mais ils devraient suffire. Ils se réchaufferont s'ils détectent du poison dans les environs. Disons qu'ils ne pourront pas vous en protéger, ou… quoi que ce soit ces bagues sont censées faire, honnêtement."

"C'est fou comme ça me rassure de savoir à quel point tu connais ton sujet," Dit Théo, sans prendre la peine de masquer son sarcasme. Ses doutes ne l'empêchent pas d'enfiler son anneau à son majeur droit. "Ça a pas intérêt à me brûler."

"Avec lui, tu devrais avoir l'habitude," Note distraitement Shin.

"S'il chauffe au point de te brûler, tu auras des problèmes plus important que la chaleur. Et je te ferai dire que je sais exactement de quoi je parle !" Rétorque Balthazar en l'ignorant royalement - il aurait bien voulu répondre, mais en a été dissuadé par le regard menaçant de Grunlek. Sa phrase est involontairement ironique : il la prononce en attachant autour de son cou une longue cape écarlate qui, en plus de valoir autant que l'entièreté de la pièce dans laquelle ils se trouvent, est faite de tissue autant que de sorts, et il ne saurait identifier aucun des deux. C'est un cadeau de son père, mais il préfère ne pas trop s'attarder sur ce que le diable a pu y mettre. Elle n'a pas tenté de l'étrangler le peu de fois où il l'a porté : c'est tout ce qu'il a besoin de savoir.

Balthazar n'est pas le mage le plus précautionneux du Cratère, non, et ce malgré leur habitude malheureuse à se jeter dans des situations mortelles ' _pour la science_ ' - c'est un miracle qu'ils soient encore aussi nombreux qu'ils le sont. On pourrait presque dire qu'il ne doit sa survie qu'au bon sens de ses compagnons, s'ils en avaient un ; en vérité, c'est plutôt un savant mélange de chance, et de protection démoniaque.

Ils enfilent tous leur cape les uns après les autres en silence. Elles sont colorées de sortes à ce qu'ils puissent se retrouver à travers la foule en un coup d'oeil, même sans l'aide de la connexion mentale qu'ils garderont en place tout le long de la soirée. Si la situation venait à dégénérer, la seconde nécessaire pour localiser le reste du groupe pourrait se révéler mortelle.

Une fois habillés, les aventuriers s'arment comme ils le peuvent avec le strict code vestimentaire de la soirée. Shin entreprend de cacher le plus de couteaux possibles dans le peu d'espace que ses vêtements lui permettent. Il atteint une douzaine, tous surprenamment discrets, avant que Grunlek ne se voit obligé de l'arrêter dans l'espoir d'arriver à l'heure.

"On a plus qu'à espérer de ne pas avoir à se battre ce soir," Dit Théo juste avant qu'ils ne sortent, tout en lançant un dernier regard attristé à son épée, abandonnée avec son armure.

Balthazar ne peut pas retenir un reniflement amusé à l'idée. "Avec notre chance…"

…

Il ne leur faut pas longtemps pour se répartir autour de la grande salle de réception, plus ou moins volontairement. Grunlek s'est fait emporter dans une discussion mi-intéressante, mi-frustrante avec un noble qui semble hésiter autant sur le sujet que sur la façon dont il souhaite traiter le nain.

 _Je suis impressionné, cette insulte était presque subtile. Huit sur dix, manque d'originalité._

Quoique son sarcasme mental soit inimitable, il est tout sauf le seul à utiliser leur connexion pour ce genre de commentaires légers - en leur défense, c'est ça ou les dires à haute-voix et risquer de vexer leur interlocuteur, et rien n'est pire qu'une noble vexé. Balthazar, par exemple, semble, à première vue, parfaitement sympathique et confortable là où il est, mais aucun de ses amis n'est dupe : il n'écoute pas un mot de ce que les autres invités lui racontent, et y porte encore moins d'intérêts. Ça ne l'empêche pas d'acquiescer aux moments où cela est attendu de lui et de répondre laconiquement aux questions qu'on lui pose - ceux qui les posent attendent rarement une véritable réponse, un talent précieux qu'il n'hésite jamais à utiliser.

' _Ce vin est terrible, c'est pire que de la poussière coupée à l'eau. Presque aussi fade que Mme de Klersfield._ '

' _Fade ou pas, elle a l'air… passionnée. Qu'est ce qu'elle raconte ?_ '

' _Aucune idée. J'ai arrêté de suivre quand elle a commencé à parler de son frère.'_ Sa présence se fait plus lointaine, comme s'il se concentrait sur quelque chose d'autre, avant de revenir à la normal. ' _Toujours son frère, mais à ce point je crois que c'est un code pour quelque chose d'illégal. Ou alors son obsession est encore plus sordide que je ne le pensais._ '

Shin a peut-être réussi à s'éloigner de toute conversation en se collant au buffet, mais ça ne l'empêche pas de commenter à tout va l'esthétique des invités,la qualité de la nourriture, ou tout ce qui pourrait le distraire de son ennui. Il observe, l'air de rien, la réception comme une mère faucon, et n'attend qu'un mot pour aller arracher l'un de ses amis des griffes de quelque noble affamé de chaire fraîche d'aventurier. En attendant le signal, il s'amuse à imaginer la vie et les scandales d'inconnus pris aléatoirement dans la foule - son imagination dans le domaine est impressionnante, et à faire des grimaces à Balthazar depuis l'autre bout de la salle quand un espace entre les danseurs leur permet de se voir.

Théo, en bon paladin et mauvais socialite, patrouille les bords de la salle et leur rapporte méticuleusement l'état de chaque fenêtre de la façon la plus morne qu'il le puisse - il peut seulement dire 'rien à signaler' autant de fois avant d'avoir envie de se jeter par l'un des fenêtres en question.

Finalement, après un énième 'rapport', il finit par annoncer, ' _J'en ai marre_.'

' _Est-ce que tu es parti te cacher derrière un pilier ?'_

' _Oui, il y a des femmes qui me fixent et ça me rend inconfortable._ ' Il ignore vaillamment les moqueries qui suivent immédiatement de la part de Balthazar, et continue, ' _J'ai mal au pied, j'ai faim, je m'ennui, et si j'avais encore mon épée quelqu'un serait déjà mort. Quand est-ce qu'on rentre ?_ '

' _Ça dépend, combien de personnes ont touchées tes fesses ? Je veux gagner mon pari._ '

' _Rejoins-moi au buffet, ça réglera au moins un de tes problèmes. Ils ont des super-_ '

On ne saura jamais qu'est-ce qui, exactement, est super au buffet, puisque leur lien mental se coupe brutalement, entraînant la fin de sa phrase avec. Immédiatement, il se tourne vers Balthazar, ou du moins la direction dans laquelle il l'a vu pour la dernière fois. Il n'aperçoit qu'une brève seconde son expression étonnée avant de le perdre de vue à nouveau. Il se détache du buffet, s'apprêtant à le rejoindre pour savoir ce qu'il se passe-

Et puis les fenêtres - ces mêmes hautes fenêtres que Théo a pris le temps de vérifier, une à une - explosent, faisant pleuvoir des éclats de verre sur les nobles paniqués, et une troupe de silhouettes sombre atterrissent sur le carrelage délicat, arme au poing. Shin se laisse tomber au sol et roule sous la table du buffet et sa longue nappe, sortant deux poignards dans le même mouvement.

Cela répond au moins à sa première question. Et à son problème d'ennui.

Théo, heureusement déjà à l'abri derrière un pilier, dégaine son épée - trop fragile, pas assez aiguisée mais toujours mieux que rien - et décroche sa cape pour libérer un minimum ses mouvements. Il aperçoit Grunlek, proche du centre de la salle, qui retrousse ses manches et découvrent les rouages en mouvement de sa prothèse.

Balthazar, quant à lui, a le réflexe de saisir le bord de sa cape et la lever au-dessus de sa tête au moment de l'attaque, prévenu - d'une certaine façon - par la coupure de son sort. Les débris de verre rebondissent sur le tissu comme sur une armure, preuve que ce cadeau est loin d'être un simple vêtement de luxe. Il n'a pas le temps de s'inquiéter de la barrière qui s'est formée entre lui et sa magie, alors il pousse résolument la panique au fond de son esprit, là où elle se fera oublier, et fait face au premier de ses adversaires.

C'est un homme, s'il en croit la stature, couvert de noir de la tête au pieds comme une espèce de chauve-souris infernal. Seul l'éclat calculateur de ses yeux est visible sous sa capuche, bien vite oublié face à celui bien plus mortel du cimeterre qu'il manie. Le premier coup qu'il porte, dans la fraction de secondes qu'il faut à Balthazar pour se remettre de son apparition, rebondit à son tour sur sa cape, mais il sent quelque chose dans l'étoffe - le sort, probablement - qui se casse à l'impact, comme une corde trop tendue qui craque, et il sait que rien n'arrêtera le coup suivant.

Il n'attend pas de tester son hypothèse et profite de la surprise du bandit pour passer à l'action. Il défait l'attache de sa cape à une main, l'autre en tenant toujours un bord, et lui jette au visage aussitôt qu'elle n'est plus accrochée à son cou. Aveuglé, l'autre ne le voit pas saisir le tissu de chaque côté de sa tête, et ne peut rien faire si ce n'est suivre le mouvement quand le mage _tire_ -

Le malfrat trébuche et tombe en avant avec la brusquerie du mouvement. Son crâne rencontre le genou levé de Balthazar avec un craquement satisfaisant, et il s'écroule au sol, la cape toujours enroulé autour de lui. Balthazar les abandonne tous deux, peu soucieux de la survie de l'un et inquiet d'attirer l'attention sur lui avec l'autre - il est loin d'être le seul à porter des couleurs criardes, mais ils n'étaient que quatre à arborer des capes.

Il slalome entre les invités paniqués avec aise, scannant la foule en mouvement à la recherche d'un de ses compagnons. Il a, dans sa main droite, la dague que ses amis le forcent à avoir sur lui en toutes circonstances - à raisons, puisqu'il n'est pas rare qu'il tombe à court de mana - et l'utilise pour éloigner les quelques nobles qui se jettent sur sa route. Longue comme son avant bras et gravée de runes, elle est une menace suffisante pour dégager son chemin, malgré l'inutilité présente des runes en question.

Finalement, il tombe sur Théo, aux prises avec deux bandits similaires en tout point si ce n'est en carrure à celui qui l'a attaqué précédemment. Malgré leur taille, ils peinent face au paladin, qui ne manie pourtant qu'une épée destinée à tout sauf au combat et qui fait pâle figure face à leur cimeterre acéré. L'un des deux porte une large coupure au bras qui saigne abondamment.

Balthazar hésite à rejoindre le combat, puisque Théo semble bien se débrouiller, jusqu'à ce qu'une parure de trop ne brise la lame de celui-ci sur l'arme bien plus solide de son opposant blessé. Voyant ça, le paladin hausse les épaules et saisit le bord non-coupant du cimeterre en question. Au lieu de l'écarter de sa trajectoire meurtrière, il le tire en avant, de sorte à déséquilibrer le bandit, qui vient s'empaler sur le bord brisé de son épée. C'est somme toute efficace, puisqu'il s'écroule sur Théo comme un poids mort - ou, dans ce cas, mourant. Le mage note distraitement que leur méthode de combat est remarquablement similaire.

Le paladin le pousse sur le côté, laissant les restes inutiles de son épée plantés dans son ventre, avant de se tourner vers son deuxième opposant qui peinait jusque là à retrouver son souffle. Son mouvement lui donne l'élan nécessaire pour lancer son poing en avant, droit dans son oeil. L'anneau qu'il porte laisse une estafilade sanguinolente le long de sa tempe et le malfrat recule sous la force du coup, portant une main à son oeil douloureux, quelques pas qui le font tomber dans les bras de Balthazar. Il n'hésite pas une seconde à lui planter sa dague dans la jugulaire, jusqu'à la garde. Il est mort avant de toucher le sol.

"Excellent timing."

"Merci, je fais de mon mieux," Répond Balthazar. Il retire sa lame de la gorge de leur ennemi et en l'essuie sur la cape de celui-ci, puis se tourne vers le paladin, qui est en train d'agiter l'arme du premier bandit de droite à gauche et de faire des moulinets avec, apparemment pour juger sa qualité - en tant que mage, il n'a _aucune_ idée de l'utilité de ses gesticulations. "Théo, j'ai besoin de ton aide."

L'arme semble être à la hauteur de ses espérances, puisqu'il arrête ses mouvements, hoche la tête avec satisfaction, et regarde Balthazar. "J'écoute ?"

"Je ne peux plus faire de magie."

"C'est gênant."

"Très. Ils ont dû créer un champs anti-magie autour de la salle."

"Et je peux y faire quelque chose ?"

"Non, mais moi oui. Il faudrait juste que tu gardes mes arrières pendant que j'en trouves les sources."

Le paladin pose sa nouvelle arme sur son épaule et englobe, de son bras, l'entièreté de la salle. "Je te suis."

Pendant que le duo fait le tour de la pièce, Shin est toujours sous sa table. Ce n'est pas qu'il a peur, ou qu'il ne pourrait pas se battre avec juste ses poignards - il est très confiant en ses capacités - mais il aime garder le peu d'avantage qu'il a, particulièrement dans ce genre de situation. Donc, il attend. Qu'est-ce qu'il attend, exactement, il ne sait pas, mais il le reconnaîtra quand il le verra.

Après un certain temps, une paire de bottes - noires, assez utilisées pour porter des signes d'usure - apparaît dans son champs de vision, qui consiste de l'espace étroit entre le sol et la nappe qui le cache de la salle. Il n'attend pas une seconde de plus pour savoir ce que le bandit fait là-haut : il saisit ses chevilles et les tires vers lui, sous la table. Le bandit - une femme, apparemment - chute lourdement, surprise par son attaque, et son crâne rebondit douloureusement sur le sol alors qu'il la traîne avec lui sous son abri improvisé. Elle est encore consciente malgré le choc, mais trop étourdie pour faire quoi que ce soit. Il plaque une main sur sa bouche et, de l'autre, l'épingle au sol avec son poignard, au travers de son coeur avec la précision d'un collectionneur d'insectes.

Ceci fait, il saisit son cimeterre - trop lourd à son goût, mais ce n'est pas comme s'il comptait se battre avec - et sa cape noire, avec laquelle il remplace la sienne, bleu ciel, qu'il pose sur le cadavre. Ainsi vêtu, il passe aisément pour l'un d'entre eux.

L'archer se glisse discrètement de sous la table, se positionne tranquillement à côté du buffet, et saisit une pomme, comme s'il avait toutes les raisons du monde d'être ici.

"Hey, toi !"

Il se tourne vers la voix et salue le bandit qui s'approche en levant sa pomme.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?"

"Une pause. Ils ont tellement de nourriture, ça leur manquera pas."

Le criminel éclate de rire, trouvant apparemment sa phrase absolument hilarante. Il croque dans sa pomme pour cacher son expression dédaigneuse. _Idiot_.

"File m'en une aussi, tu veux ? Je serais pas contre une pause non-plus."

"Bien sûr," Il pose son cimeterre en travers de la table pour libérer sa main et fait mine de tendre la main vers le bol de fruit. Au dernier moment, il se retourne et lance sa propre pomme vers l'autre homme avec assez de force pour que sa mâchoire craque à l'impact. Son cri est coupé par le poignard qui suit immédiatement et vient s'empaler au travers de son cou.

Il pousse le bandit mort sous la table avec son camarade du bout du pied, prend une autre pomme, et croque dedans. Maintenant, si seulement il pouvait retrouver les autres...

A quelques mètres de là, Grunlek est très occupé à faire ce qu'il fait le mieux - sauver les meubles. Ou, dans le cas présent, les nobles.

C'est comme essayer de maîtriser un troupeau de moutons paniqués en étant poursuivi par des loups (une situation qu'il a déjà vécu, il y a très longtemps, lors d'un contrat… différent) : frustrant et presque impossible. Les gardes font de leur mieux pour éloigner les attaquants, mais certains parviennent tout de même à se glisser entre eux pour se jeter sur les seigneurs et dames qu'ils protègent. Malheureusement (ou pas, selon le point de vue), ils tombent ainsi sur Grunlek et son bras mécanique, qui fait bien vite du ménage dans leurs rangs, méthodique comme une machine de guerre et deux fois plus énervé - il se débarrasse de sa frustration comme il peut. Le premier qui essaye de profiter de sa petite taille se fait briser quelques côtes d'un simple coup de poing. Après ça, ils font beaucoup plus attention à la menace qu'il représente.

Mais, aussi efficace soit-il, il ne peut pas être au four et au moulin, et les nobles derrières lui ne l'aident en rien en jetant leurs voisins dans la gueule du dragon dans l'espoir de sauver leur peau. S'il les lâches du regard, l'un d'eux arrivent à se mettre ridiculement en danger malgré la protection des gardes et, s'il les surveilles, il fait de lui-même une cible facile.

Puis il y a un changement dans l'atmosphère étouffante, presque imperceptible, semblable à la façon dont l'air s'alourdit juste avant un orage, que les sens aiguisés de Grunlek, habitués à la magie de son compagnon demi-démon, reconnaissent immédiatement. Son bras grince discrètement et semble s'alléger : il en profite pour saisir un malfrat par le col avant qu'il ne se jette sur les invités avec une vitesse que l'autre n'aurait pas pu prévoir. Puis la tension dans l'air se déchire et, plutôt d'un éclair, c'est une boule de feu qui vient s'écraser dans le dos d'un deuxième bandit - à plus ou moins quelques centimètres.

Balthazar et Théo trottinent vers lui, lames au poing. Ils ont tous les deux perdus leur cape et la tenue autrefois immaculée du paladin est presque aussi rouge que celle du mage à côté de lui. Ils sourient tous deux et saluent Grunlek avec enthousiasme, Théo empale un bandit par derrière sans même s'arrêter de courir, et Grunlek se demande - pas pour la première fois, ni même la centième - quand est-ce que sa vie est devenue un _cirque_ pareil.

"Joli tir !"

Balthazar tourne son sourire vers Shin, qui s'est frayé un chemin jusqu'au reste de son groupe à grand coups de poignards de glace. Il a étouffé quelqu'un avec sa cape d'emprunt avant d'arriver, et il lui semblait malvenu de la récupérer après ça. Il a aussi laissé quelques-uns de ses poignards derrière, plantés dans les bandits passant par là.

Maintenant qu'ils sont réunis, la bande de criminels n'a plus aucune chance, particulièrement parce que les deux aventuriers aux pouvoirs nouvellement retrouvés veulent rattraper leur retard à grands coups de destruction magique. Ils ne font aucun effort pour porter des coups non-létales, et la pièce ressemble bien vite à un champs de bataille où les aventuriers et les nobles qu'ils protègent sont les seuls encore debout.

Immobile au milieu du carnage, Théo passe une main dans ses cheveux avec une grimace irritée, somme toute peu perturbé par la situation de manière générale. Par contre, il meurt de chaud dans sa tenue peu adaptée au combat, et quelques mèches collent à son front avec la sueur qui couvre son visage, ce qui est _inadmissible_. Il regrette plus que jamais l'absence de son bandeau, qu'il a oublié sur la garde de sa rapière.

Au moment où il pense ça, Balthazar lui tend cette même bande de tissu à laquelle il pensait. Il est déjà persuadé que le mage est un télépathe, de toute façon, et à ce point il ne peut que renforcer ses doutes. Il le remercie et la noue sous ses cheveux avec un certain soulagement.

Et, honnêtement, il n'est pas le seul à être dans cet état : les tresses distinguées qui décoraient la barbe de Grunlek sont pour la plupart défaites, certaines coupées court par un coup passé trop près, et son bras mécanique a déchiré sa manche à tel point que ce qu'il en reste peut à peine être vu comme un vêtement. Shin, quoique ayant toujours l'air parfaitement coiffé, est couvert de sang de la tête au pieds à cause de son style de combat rapproché particulièrement violent, et sa joue droite bleuit à vue d'oeil. Même Balthazar, qui était plutôt à l'abri aux côtés du paladin, n'a pas échappé au désastre : ses cheveux sont un véritable nid d'oiseau, il est lui aussi couvert de sang là où un ennemi mort lui est tombé dessus, et il a les doigts égratignés après avoir gravi un mur de la salle pour atteindre l'une des runes anti-magie, suspendue au plafond.

Bref, ils font un piètre spectacle pour une bande d'aventuriers héroïques. Et c'est sans compter les bandits, qui ne font qu'ajouter au pathétique tableau : plus d'un porte des brûlures mortelles, il y en a au moins deux qu'il peut voir à qui il manque un membre, et même ceux morts plus proprement mettent mal à l'aise, que ce soit la forme douloureusement déformée de leurs os brisés ou le trou gelé dans leur poitrine. Les rares survivants font le moins de bruit possible, et même ceux en état de bouger font mine d'être inconscients pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur eux-mêmes. Un vrai massacre.

Un claquement lent s'élève de la foule, brisant le silence pesant qui s'était installé. Les aventuriers se regardent et haussent leurs épaules en un même signe d'incompréhension.

La source du bruit se révèle lorsqu'un homme se sépare des autres nobles, applaudissant toujours les aventuriers avec un sarcasme quasi-palpable. Les pierres précieuses de son costume scintillent froidement sous la lumière des lustres, et son visage aristocratique est étiré en un sourire qui sonne terriblement faux - et maladroit, comme s'il n'a pas l'habitude de porter une telle expression.

Ce n'est pas la première fois que Grunlek, en l'observant, se dit que pareille expression serait moins étrange sur le visage d'un grand prédateur.

"Mes amis !" Dit-il, écartant les bras comme pour les embrasser mais d'une manière si saccadée qu'ils manquent de reculer. Son sourire s'élargit sans jamais dévoiler ses dents. "Quelle braverie ! Quelle efficacité !"

Contre toute attentes, ce n'est pas Théo qui lui répond - il a pourtant l'air à deux doigts de partir dans un des monologues d'inquisiteur qu'il aime tant - mais l'un des bandits survivants, qui lui crache aux pieds depuis le sol où il est étendu.

"Ah, tu peux garder tes flatteries, enfoiré !"

Leur hôte s'arrête et tourne une grimace clairement dégoûté vers le malfrat. Il n'a pas la chance de le faire taire avant que Grunlek, l'air dangereusement calme, ne le devance.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il vous a fait ?"

"'Nous a pas payé, voilà c'qu'il a fait !" Il essuie le sang qui lui coule dans et yeux et continue, "'A préféré nous balancer aux inquisiteurs ! Ce fils de chien a fait tué trop de nos gars."

Son regard passe du bandit au noble, qui semble perdre un peu plus de son masque à chaque mot prononcé par l'homme à ses pieds. Le reste des invités ne fait même pas mine d'ignorer la scène : ils observent les événements avec trépidation.

Le nain se gratte pensivement la barbe, et se tourne vers Balthazar qui fait face au bandit à son tour. "Combien il vous doit ?"

"Pas mal d'or, un bon demi-millier, pour un assassinat. Un difficile, en plus !" Il prend une respiration difficile. "Et il nous fait mêm' pas face, préfère vous payer pour s'débarasser de nous !"

Derrière le mage, Grunlek tend la main vers Théo qui soupire et lui donne une poignée de pièces. L'échange passe inaperçu.

"Il nous paye même pas," Dit Shin en fixant, sans cligner des yeux, le seigneur Felmire.

Le bandit hausse les épaules maladroitement depuis sa position à-demi étalée au sol. "M'étonne pas."

Balthazar se tourne vers le seigneur avec un sourire tout aussi menaçant que le sien, et bien plus pointue et dit, de sa voix la plus polie, lourde de danger, "Je pense que vous nous devez des explications, monsieur Felmire."

…

"Et qu'on ne vous revoit plus !"

Balthazar atterrit de l'autre côté des grandes portes du domaine Felmire tête la première et s'enfonce dans la neige qui recouvre le paysage. Son sac le rejoint vite, jeté à son tour par les gardes qui les ont 'raccompagnés' dehors, et il s'en saisit vite avant que la neige ne mouille son contenu.

Théo ne tarde pas à suivre dans un grand bruit de batterie de casseroles, son armure en pièce détachée accrochée à la va-vite dans son dos. Shin, ils n'ont pas osés jeter, mais il croque dans sa pomme bruyamment et avec claire désapprobation en rejoignant ses compagnons, son regard noir fixé sur les gardes qui l'ignorent vaillamment. Grunlek non-plus ne subit pas le dur traitement, et discute même amiablement avec le garde à ses côtés : il n'a pas, contrairement à ses amis, tenté d'étrangler le seigneur des lieux quand il leur a annoncé qu'il ne les paierait pas.

"Bon." Il endosse son sac et les regarde tour à tour, subitement profondément fatigué. "C'était un désastre."

Théo attache son plastron avec des gestes brusques qui manquent, par miracle, de déchirer les bandes de cuir qu'il maltraite ainsi, et répond sèchement, "Sans blague."

Puis, plus calmement, avec un rien d'inquiétude, "Où est Lumière ?"

Le mage, dans les bras duquel il a lâché le reste de son armure, penche la tête vers les portes à présents fermés de la demeure. Le cheval en question s'avance vers eux, seul et déjà harnaché. Aussitôt qu'il l'aperçoit, Théo abandonne son équipement pour courir à ses côtés, au grand désespoir de Balthazar qui grogne sous le poid de son armure de plaque. Shin prend finalement pitié quand il devient clair qu'il ne finirait pas de s'équiper tout de suite, occupé qu'il est à vérifier que sa monture a été bien traitée, et vient alléger un peu de son fardeau.

Il n'a pas l'air troublé par le poids, comme s'il portait un édredon plutôt que quinze kilos d'acier, et se tourne vers le nain du groupe.

"C'était drôle, au moins." Il ignore Balthazar qui marmonne ' _ah, drôle_ ' sardoniquement, et sourit tranquillement. "Il faut voir le bon côté des choses : on a plus besoin d'avoir l'air _présentable_."

"Quoi, toi, optimiste ? Le coup que tu as reçu sur le crâne devait être plus fort qu'on ne pensait. Ou bien c'était la nourriture. Tu es sûr que ton enchantement marche, Bob ?"

"Ah, _ah_. Hilarant. Vient donc remettre ton bazar au lieu de te foutre de moi."

Grunlek les observe longuement - Théo, qui s'entête à faire comme si ses compagnons n'existaient pas au profit de caresser le flanc de Lumière, Shin qui l'imite d'une voix trois octaves trop aigüe, Balthazar qui grommelle qu'on doute toujours de ses enchantements - et regrette, une seconde, de les avoir jamais rencontré. Mais juste une seconde.

Puis, il réalise qu'ils devront tout de même dormir dehors ce soir, dans le froid, et manque de fuir loin, très loin, et de les abandonner derrière.


End file.
